


A Bed of Gilded Cloud

by Sholeh675 (Solange956)



Series: Age Difference AU [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Mirror Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Table Sex, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange956/pseuds/Sholeh675
Summary: Joe and Nicky enjoy a romantic morning together, but soon have to go their own separate ways. For Nicky, the reality of the situation has come crashing down onto him now that Joe isn’t there to distract him. And after a certain conversation, Joe comes to his own realizations.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Age Difference AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941724
Comments: 98
Kudos: 351





	1. Sinking Slowly into Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings except for underage, although Nicky is above the age to consent to sex in his home country and will be turning 18 in a month or so. But warning included just in case.
> 
> Highly recommended that you read the first part for plot reasons.

Nicky was sure he was in heaven. Joe was feeding him bits of fruit from their morning spread as Nicky sat between his legs on the couch, the two of them reclined and boneless. The morning had been eventful, and the last twelve hours had completely changed Nicky’s life, but in this moment, he could let the dream consume him and all his other concerns were swept away.

Well, until Joe’s phone started ringing.

Nicky smiled as Joe cursed, leaning into Nicky and pushing them both forward as he grabbed his cellphone from the table.

“It’s Booker,” Joe said, looking down at his phone in surprise before swiping to open the call. “Hello?”

Nicky turned his head to watch Joe’s face contort impressively. First surprise, joy, chagrin and then annoyance. Nicky rubbed his lover’s knees, more to soothe than to incite lust, but Joe turned his eyes to Nicky, filled now with desire, before he caught his hand and brought it to his lips for a lingering kiss.

“I may have had… a small conversation with him, Book, but nothing serious. I’ve no idea why he would have changed his mind like that,” Joe said, placating whoever the man on the phone was; a business partner Nicky assumed. “No, I didn’t threaten or extort him, I have no control over a sad old man. Maybe he had a change in heart.”

Even Joe made a face at this, Nicky mirroring it as they both imagined Stefano di Genova having a spontaneous change of heart.

“Look, Booker, I’ll talk to you later okay. I’ll head over to the school to talk to Signore Cassini and we’ll have a deal signed before the end of the day. Now, I’ve got to go, bye,” Joe said quickly before hanging up.

Joe sighed, throwing his head back on the couch cushion as he threw his phone onto the seat next to them. Nicky picked up his own phone, curious to see if there was anything from the school for him. He quickly swiped through his father’s messages from earlier that morning, trying not to read them before he opened his school email. Lo and behold, an urgent message from the Bursar’s office.

Nicky stared at the evidence of his father’s ire for a moment, his face blank. He hadn’t even known it was possible cancel the payment the week before the semester started, but he wasn’t entirely surprised his father had managed it.

Joe leaned forward again, kissing the side of Nicky’s neck under his ear as he peered over his shoulder.

“Ah, so he managed it already?” Joe said, taking the phone from Nicky before scrolling through the message. “Oh, look, they have a link for online payment.”

“I- do we have to do this right now?” Nicky asked, grabbing Joe’s arm before he could open the link. “I’m still- I don’t know. Processing? This is all still very strange and I- “

Joe cut Nicky off with a kiss, his hand cradling Nicky’s chin as he pressed in closer. His mouth sliding onto Nicky’s with an electrifying touch of skin and Nicky gasped from the feeling, allowing Joe to kiss him deeper, to claim his mouth and taste the sweet traces of strawberry and melon. Nicky moaned as Joe caressed his face then his neck then onward to his chest, teasing his robe wider as he did so. The brush of his lover’s thumb against his nipple made him jolt, breaking the kiss before Nicky laughed softly and pressed his forehead against Joe’s.

“I understand, my love,” Joe said, his intense gaze pinning Nicky in place as he shivered, the older man’s thumb still playing with his nipple before moving lower. “We’ll talk about it later. But let’s have it settled by the end of the day, shall we? I don’t want you to suffer any consequences.”

“…okay,” Nicky said, his voice breathless as his body began to weaken with pleasure, waves of desire crashing over him once more in this man’s embrace.

How did Joe’s touch still thrill him after the night they’d shared? Nicky thought he should still feel drained, exhausted from this unfamiliar exercise, but he felt his cock begin to fill once more. It was as if the five mind-blowing orgasms this man had given him had never happened. A good four more than he ever experienced at any given time.

“Mmmm,” Joe hummed as he kissed the corner of Nicky’s mouth, tongue tenderly caressing the small mole. “Now, I know you promised me a good time on the dining room table, but do you feel up to it right now?”

Joe reached further into Nicky’s robe to grope a cheek for emphasis. Nicky felt his cock twitch, the dull ache in his ass a constant reminder of the pounding he had taken earlier that morning and the night before.

Nicky shifted in Joe’s arms, pushing him back to straddle his lap, robe gaping open and only just covering his genitals as he wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck and kissed him.

“I think the better question, old man, is whether _you_ feel up to it,” Nicky teased as he broke the kiss and ground his hips down to feel the growing bulge beneath him.

Joe’s expression turned lustful as he grabbed his lover’s hips, only just stopping himself from bucking up into the teen.

“I’ve created a monster,” Joe said to the ceiling as his chest nearly heaved from repressed desire, trying desperately not to maul his young, relatively inexperienced partner.

“Yes, you have,” Nicky said, kissing Joe again, a sweet peck on his mouth as he rolled his hips again. “Take responsibility, my love. I told you I wanted to be fucked on the dining room table, and I meant it.”

“…okay,” Joe whispered into their kiss. “Yeah, okay. Uh, we’ll need the lube.”

“Right,” Nicky said, sliding off Joe’s lap and walking to the bedroom.

Joe gasped at the sudden lack of Nicky in his lap, looking mournfully down at his empty arms before rubbing his aching cock through the fabric of his robe. Truly his young lover would be the death of him. It’d been a while since he’d gotten hard so many times in a row, but looking at the youth’s lithe form striding confidently away from him, the round ass he knew to be absolutely delicious on display, he knew there would be no problems maintaining an erection this morning.

Nicky retrieved the lube in no time before rushing back to Joe. The older man barely had time to blink before Nicky was back in his lap, hot sweet mouth kissing him once again. Joe grabbed the edges of his lover’s robe and pulled, untying the loose strap and exposing the soft creamy skin to the morning light and Joe’s hungry eyes. Nicky leaned back, still rocking his hips into Joe’s as he squeezed a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers, messy fringe in his eyes as Joe held those slim undulating hips in his hands. He watched, feeling bewitched as Nicky didn’t hesitate to reach behind him, the fluttering eyelids revealing the filthy story of what Nicky’s hand was doing.

Joe tilted Nicky’s hips up to him, grabbing his cock and balls in one hand and shoving them up to expose his hole. Joe groaned as he caught sight of those slender fingers fucking into Nicky’s blushing pucker. Nicky had managed to get three inside of himself already, making Joe’s cock throb at the obscene display.

“Joe, please, I’m ready,” Nicky said, pulling his fingers out before he reached forward to grab the hem of his lover’s robe. “Fuck me.”

“Let me check,” Joe said breathlessly, taking the lube and greasing up his hand before circling Nicky’s twitching rim.

Joe watched Nicky’s face carefully for any pain but saw nothing besides splotchy red desire and desperation painting the boy’s face. He dipped two fingers inside, larger and more calloused than Nicky’s, and kissed his heaving chest. Nicky moved one hand from Joe’s robe, reaching back to place it on his lover’s knee instead, supporting himself as Joe drove him to the brink of insanity.

“How do you feel, habibi?” Joe asked, thumbing the rim as he fucked into him with his hand.

“It’s sore,” Nicky admitted, panting. “But it’s good. It feels so good, Joe. Please.”

Joe groaned, slipping a third finger inside Nicky as he laid his forehead against Nicky’s stomach and pushed into him as deeply as he could. Nicky groaned, his hips shifting against the pressure inside him, and Joe smiled before kissing his trembling form.

“Fuck yourself on my hand, habibi,” Joe taunted, mischief in his eyes as he smiled up at Nicky’s stunned look. “Show me how ready you are, how much you want my cock.”

Nicky could only moan at that, eyes screwed shut and his head falling back as he did as he was told, his hips rocking harder against Joe’s hand. Joe worked with him, hand fucking into him and palm hitting Nicky’s perineum with a wet slap every time Joe’s fingers buried themselves inside. Joe massaged Nicky’s balls with his other hand, neglecting the swollen cock positively throbbing with need just below his chin.

Nicky squirmed on Joe’s hand, gasping and shaking his hips as Joe curled his fingers and brushed against that spot inside him, driving him wild. It was too much and Nicky removed the hand still on Joe’s robe and slapped at his chest.

“I can’t- Joe, I need you in me,” Nicky panted, hips still moving to the rhythm Joe had set. “Fuck me on the table.”

Joe groaned, but nodded his head, the curls tickling Nicky’s stomach, making him laugh as he grabbed his lover’s hair, tugging the older man away from him.

“Yes, you’re right,” Joe said, shivering at the feel of Nicky’s hand tugging his head back by his curls.

He slowly pulled his fingers from Nicky, his young lover shivering at the feel of it before he slid off Joe’s lap, legs wobbling as he let his robe fall from his shoulders to the floor. Joe stared at his plump ass as Nicky walked over to the table, his head turned to watch Joe pant after him from over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the heavy wooden table, legs spread wide as if to say ‘well? Get on with it.’

Joe rose, hands untying his own robe before he grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring more into his hand and onto his cock. He walked slowly to Nicky, stroking himself as he stepped between his legs and moaning as Nicky reached out to stroke him. The younger boy teased the slit with his thumb and dragged his hand down from the tip to the base, once, twice, before Joe hips jerked toward him.

“I want to suck you again,” Nicky said as he stroked him, fascinated by Joe’s cock and the strong desire on his lover’s face. “Properly, I mean. I want you to fuck into my throat and come in my mouth.”

“I can’t-“ Joe said, panting as he pulled Nicky’s hand away from him and pushed the teen back onto the table.

Nicky laughed, reclining onto his elbows as he kept his legs spread wide, inviting his lover to partake. Joe pumped himself just once, pushing Nicky’s legs back as he dipped down to kiss the base of Nicky’s cock. Mouthing playfully at his balls before he kissed the swollen hole beneath them. Nicky gasped, pulling at Joe’s hair again as he began kissing his cheeks.

“In,” Nicky demanded, gently tugging his lover’s head away from him.

“Yeah,” Joe said breathlessly as he stood back up, grabbing his cock and nudging Nicky’s hole with the head.

He slid his cockhead up, his length gliding against his hole to press against the underside of his balls. He did it twice, teasing him just a little and ignoring the kick on the ass he got from Nicky’s dangling foot. He plunged in, the puckered rim spreading for him beautifully and Joe was immediately enveloped in a tight warmth Joe knew he would never be able to find anywhere else. Joe groaned as he slid in up to the hilt in one long stroke, Nicky’s cock twitching against his stomach as he filled him, hips hugging his plush ass as he pressed deep inside.

Joe seized Nicky’s legs, pulling him to the edge of the table, ass hanging off almost completely as he wrapped Nicky’s legs around him and began moving. Nicky’s head fell back, and he moaned as the thrusts grew stronger and faster, the dull slap of Joe’s hips as they rammed up into him echoing in his ears. Nicky clenched, just to feel the thick solid cock in him, and his breathing faltered when Joe picked up the pace, pounding harder as he leaned forward, bending his hips up as he wrapped Nicky’s legs higher up Joe’s waist.

Joe wrapped his lips around Nicky’s throat, sucking open-mouthed kisses against his pulse as his hips pounded into him, his pace steady as he pulled Nicky apart by the seams. Nicky was sliding back on his elbows with every thrust now, the sweat building up between them making his body slip against polished surface of the table.

Joe continued sucking on his neck, biting him gently and leaving marks Nicky knew would be there in the days to come to remind him of this moment. Nicky’s elbows gave out and he laid flat on his back, Joe plastered to his front as he fucked him hard enough to start driving the heavy table across the thick carpet.

Joe glanced up as he teethed on Nicky’s neck, hips still pumping into Nicky, barely withdrawing from the moaning teen, driving into him hard and deep over and over until Joe realized the other side of the table was drifting dangerously close to the wall opposite them. Joe lifted Nicky into his arms, a startled gasp punching its way out of him as he quickly clenched his legs tight to the older man’s hips, still impaled on Joe’s throbbing cock.

“What-“ Nicky said. “No, don’t st-“

Nicky blinked and, in an instant, he was being fucked into the dining room wall, all his protests dying on his lips. Nicky clawed at Joe’s back, nearly choking on his moans as he was pinned to the wall by Joe’s thrusting hips. Joe grabbed at Nicky’s thighs, pulling his legs up his chest so that Nicky was nearly bent in half, pounding thrusts pressing him against the wall again and again.

Nicky touched his sweaty forehead to Joe’s, damp fringe mixing with slick curls and his bright blue eyes burned into Joe’s, rimmed red with unshed tears of pleasure. He couldn’t help but lift a hand to Joe’s cheek, his entire body weight supported entirely on Joe as he caressed his lover’s face. Joe’s mouth was open and panting as he nuzzled into Nicky’s hand, kissing the palm and his wrist as he continued fucking into him.

Joe lowered them slowly, Nicky sliding down as Joe’s thrusts slowed but plunged in deep and the impact of their hips was driving Nicky mad. Eventually Joe was kneeling on the floor, pumping smoothly into the teen as he kept him securely against the wall. Nicky reached down to stroke himself, cock clenched tightly in his hand as he began jerking in time to the cock thrusting inside him.

Joe stayed his hips, his thrusts now slow and shallow as Nicky tried to come, groaning in frustration when he realized Joe wasn’t cooperating.

“Shhh,” Joe hushed him as he removed Nicky’s hand from himself and he leaned in to kiss him.

Nicky sighed into the kiss, hand still in Joe’s grasp to keep him from touching himself. Nicky shifted his legs, lowering them from around Joe’s chest to lay his feet flat on the floor behind them. He clenched down hard on Joe’s hot cock, his hips bouncing on Joe’s lap as he tried to encourage his lover to pick up the punishing pace once more.

“I had a thought,” Joe said between kisses as he tried to distract Nicky. “There’s a mirror… _ahhh_ , in the- in the hallway. Do you want to ride me in front of it?”

Nicky nearly bit through Joe’s lip in response, hissing in apology as the older man yelped. He grabbed Joe’s face between his hands and kissed him again, licking and sucking on the sore bottom lip. It turned a bright red, but was luckily undamaged.

“Um,” Nicky said, mind scrambled as he sat impaled on Joe’s cock, the sizeable length stealing all rational thought away as it penetrated him. “ _Si_ , yes, I would like that.”

“Good,” Joe said with a bright grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling in delight.

Nicky took a deep breath as he was pulled up, up and up Joe’s cock, the slick throbbing length falling from him and leaving him cold and empty. Joe stood easily from his kneeling position and Nicky was aghast at the seemingly boundless energy the older man seemed to possess while Nicky could barely stand. Joe pulled him, growing impatient with Nicky’s struggles, and herded him toward the hallway leading to the entrance.

Nicky admired the floor-to-ceiling gilded mirror and, more importantly, his and Joe’s well-fucked reflections. Nicky’s neck and lips looked like they had been mauled, bright red finger marks on his hips were mixed with the darker ones from the night before, and his hair was sticking up straight from the sweat. Joe in comparison looked somewhat disheveled, only a hint of dark red finger trails marking his shoulders, but Nicky gazed upon the hefty organ throbbing between his legs longingly.

“Come here,” Joe said, rubbing Nicky’s arms as he too admired their images in the mirror.

He flopped down, back to the wall and facing the mirror, before pulling Nicky down to sit. Nicky dropped down to his knees, allowing himself to be manhandled and settled in Joe’s lap, facing the mirror in front of them. He spread his legs and rested his calves against Joe’s outer thigh, his feet on the thick carpet as Joe lifted him up.

Nicky held himself straight, using his hands to push against the wall so that he wasn’t leaning too heavily into Joe whose chin was tucked over his shoulder and whose intense eyes were staring intently into the mirror. Nicky stared with him, transfixed as Joe pulled Nicky’s cock and balls away so that they could both watch as Joe took hold of his cock and once more nudged the head against Nicky, streaks of pre-come slicking his pucker as he did so.

Nicky had to bite his lip hard as he watched the thick cockhead sliding against his dark red hole in that way Joe seemed to love. Joe took mercy on the both of them and pushed in, the two completely silent as Nicky slowly sank down onto Joe’s cock. Nicky felt his mouth go dry at the visual, the image burning itself into his retinas as his ass swallowed the dark veiny length.

Both released the breath they had been holding when Nicky buried himself up to the hilt, the plump swell of his ass snug against Joe’s hips and only Joe’s balls were still visible, pressed tight against Nicky’s rim.

Joe began to laugh, feeling shaky with desire as he rubbed his head against Nicky’s shoulder, tearing his gaze away from the obscene display to catch his breath. Nicky focused on his own deep breathing, looking at the point where he was joined to Joe with awe. He could see himself squeeze around Joe’s length, see how it made his lover jerk and press even deeper into him. It was the most filthy and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and Nicky felt weak at the sight of it.

“We need to move,” Joe groaned into Nicky’s shoulder.

“Uh-huh,” Nicky said, legs straining as he shifted in Joe’s lap.

He pulled himself up, still watching, entranced as Joe’s cock reappeared, shiny and wet, before the sudden drop of Nicky’s hips rammed the thick length back inside him.

“Oh,” Nicky said, as Joe wrapped his arms around his waist and moaned helplessly into his neck.

“Habibi, you’re going to kill me,” Joe pleaded as Nicky picked himself up to do it again.

“Then fuck me Joe,” Nicky replied, eyes still glued to their reflections. “I’m waiting.”

Joe sighed longingly, grabbing Nicky’s hips to hold him still as he shifted the teen to sit back and rest fully against him. Nicky’s eyes fluttered as this forced him down farther onto Joe’s cock, the thick rod deeper than it was before which just a second ago hardly seemed possible. Joe pressed a kissed to Nicky’s sweat-soaked head before lifting his hips and thrusting up into him. Nicky grabbed the back of Joe’s neck, just to have something to hold on to, and pushed himself up, using his feet to slam back down onto Joe’s stiff cock.

Joe pumped his hips, shoving himself into Nicky frantically and bouncing him in his lap as together they watched the skin of his cheeks turn redder and redder from the impact. Nicky’s free hand wandered over to his rim, fingers pressing against the thin flesh as Joe’s cock pounded in and out of him.

“Do you feel it, Nicky?” Joe whispered into his ear. “Do you feel how tight you’re wrapped around me? You’re amazing, my love. You take me so well.”

“Yes, yes,” Nicky moaned, reaching farther down to stroke Joe’s cock as it steadily thrust into his abused hole.

“I need you to come on my cock again,” Joe moaned. “You’re going to feel me for days, habibi. And every time you do, you’ll remember this.”

“Joe,” Nicky moaned, and he lifted his hand to grab his own dripping cock.

“That’s it, good boy,” Joe said as he shifted Nicky’s hips forward, thrusting carefully as he searched for the perfect angle to drive Nicky to orgasm. 

Nicky moaned, slamming down harder as Joe found Nicky’s prostate and kept the angle, teasing Nicky at the end of every stroke. Nicky felt the pleasure build low in his belly as he jerked himself desperately, the wet slide of his hand against his cock and the hard length steadily plowing him unraveled him completely. Nicky could barely stand to look at them in the mirror as he felt his orgasm overtake him. He gasped sharp and ragged as he came onto his fist and the carpet in front of them. Exhausted, he sunk down onto Joe’s cock, pinning Joe below him with his weight as his hips rolled and jerked wildly. Joe held steady, watching with satisfaction as Nicky continued stroking himself, coaxing the last of his orgasm out as he groaned in relief.

Joe stroked Nicky’s back before gently tilting him forwards. Further and further until before Nicky knew it, he was on his knees and his face was only a half-foot away from the mirror. Joe began to fuck into him again, gently at first so as not to overwhelm him, but Nicky watched as his ass jiggled from the growing force of Joe’s thrusts, the warmth of his cock still heavy inside him.

“Please, Joe,” Nicky rasped. “Fuck me, come on.”

Nicky buried his face in his arms, one eye peeking to look into the mirror as Joe fell apart.

His thrusting grew more frantic, impaling Nicky again and again as he grabbed a healthy fistful of ass in each hand, using it to fuck Nicky on his cock as he pleased. It only took a few more long, hard thrusts before Joe threw his head back and moaned, balls drawing tight as he reached orgasm. Nicky’s hole clamped down onto him, but Joe pulled out just as he started to come, seed spilling onto Nicky’s back and ass in thick white stripes as he thrust against the crease of Nicky’s ass. The sight made Nicky moan and shiver, his cock twitching as he was marked, claimed by Joe. Nicky gasped as he plunged back into his well-used hole, and Joe groaned, crying out as he pumped the last of his release into Nicky. He shuddered as he felt his young lover squirm and push back against him, forcing his cock to fill him to the hilt as he weakly tightened around him.

After a few moments, the sensation grew painful and Joe pulled himself slowly from his lover, the two gasping for breath as the weight of Joe’s softening cock rested heavily on Nicky’s ass and the small of his back. Joe rubbed a hand down Nicky’s spine, spreading his come into the soft white skin and feeling a deep satisfaction overcome him.

“I think-“ Joe said, still trying to catch his breath. “I think- we, uh, we need a bath.”

Nicky only groaned in response; his head still buried in his arms as he pushed back against Joe.

Joe nearly purred as he leaned back into the steaming hot bath, Nicky climbing in after him. Joe reached for him, pulling him to sit between his legs. They were both completely fucked out and had barely managed to stumble their way to the bathroom. Joe had grabbed both their phones along the way, much to Nicky’s confusion until he had said, “Just in case of emergency.” Nicky realized they didn’t want to be taken by surprise like they had with his father, and Joe might need to keep in touch with his business partner.

They’d lazily kissed and half-heartedly groped each other as they leaned against the sink counter; the bathtub filling with steaming hot water beside them. However, the soothing hot water was the remedy their sore muscles needed, and Joe stroked Nicky’s sides and his chest as he embraced him in the tub. Nicky nuzzled his nose into Joe’s beard, kissing where the edge met the soft skin of his throat. Joe laughed as he grabbed one of the complimentary bars of soap and began lathering his lover up, cleansing him of all the lube and bodily fluids that had accumulated on his skin from the night before.

Joe used it as an excuse to run his hands over every inch of Nicky’s body, a pleased hum building in the teen’s throat as he did so even though his cock stayed soft.

“Have I tired you out, _habibi_?” Joe asked jokingly, out right laughing as his hand was smacked away from stroking his lover’s cock.

“Yes, you terrible man,” Nicky grumbled, pushing back against Joe’s chest as let himself be pampered.

“Hmm,” Joe hummed as he smiled, returning to his delightful task.

After a few minutes they were both clean, and Joe had run the taps to refresh the water, draining the tub of their filth before settling back and enjoying the opportunity to lounge in the tub; Nicky dozed with his head laying on his chest as Joe embraced him.

Joe lazily stroked Nicky’s arm with one hand as he lifted the other from the water and dried it on the towel their phones were resting on. He picked up Nicky’s phone and tapped him on the forehead with it.

“What?” Nicky mumbled, not looking and barely moving from his spot in Joe’s lap.

“Open your phone, habibi,” Joe told him.

Nicky opened his eyes to stare up at Joe, the foamy sea-green color was bewitching and this close to him Joe could see the dark speckles that dotted the irises.

“Why?” Nicky asked, playing dumb as he glanced between Joe and the phone dangling from his fingers.

“Nicky,” Joe said, a brow raised as he stared his lover down. “Let me take care of it.”

Nicky stalled for a few more moments before he sighed, “Turn the screen to me, I have face recognition on.”

“Good boy,” Joe said with a smile and he kissed Nicky’s forehead when the phone unlocked to reveal his home screen.

Joe opened the email from the Bursar’s office, clicking on the link and filling in his bank account information.

“Thank you,” Nicky said, his voice quiet as he watched Joe pay a hefty sum of money for his fall semester.

“You don’t need to thank me, Nicky, it’s my fault you were in this situation in the first place,” Joe said sternly as he finished the payment and relocked the phone, placing it down next to his again.

“But my father has been awful to you for so many years,” Nicky protested.

“All the more reason to do it,” Joe said with a laugh. “It’s nothing, my love, truly. I wish someone would have paid for my tuition when I went to art school. My father didn’t.”

“Oh, did he- did he disapprove?” Nicky asked gently, trying not to prod a possible sore spot.

“Oh, not exactly,” Joe said with a shrug. “He supported me financially during my gap year, but he wanted me to be serious and support myself. I ended up meeting someone who would become my dearest friend and who happened to be a programmer. We ended up developing the software that made us insanely rich while I was still in my first year of school. I paid my own way through art school with that money and I’ve never regretted it.”

“What must you think of me then?” Nicky asked with a self-deprecating smile.

“Hush,” Joe shushed him, bouncing Nicky on his knee to make him laugh. “None of that now. I got lucky, and my family supported my endeavors, emotionally at least. Not everyone is gifted the same opportunities.”

“Hmm, I guess I’m happy that things turned out the way they did,” Nicky hummed, resting his head back onto Joe’s chest. “When are you going back to Paris?”

“My original plan was to leave this afternoon, but I’ll most likely stay until the end of the week at least,” Joe said thoughtfully, stroking Nicky’s back again as he considered all the things he needed to take care of now that the deal was back on.

“Oh?” Nicky said warmly, a smile stretching across his face. “That’s a long time.”

“Yes, it looks like I'm in need of a new apartment,” Joe teased. “If only some native Italian could help me go apartment hunting and save me from being swindled.”

“Hmm, I wonder, there must be someone who can help you,” Nicky said coyly before gasping as Joe stroked his sore dick.

“And I’ll need help christening all the rooms, of course,” Joe said, his voice thick with desire.

“Ah, yes, I can help with that,” Nicky said, his voice thin and breathless as he imagined it. “…although, you won’t be here very often, will you.”

Joe tilted Nicky’s chin up to face him before he kissed him softly; Nicky’s eyes fluttered shut as slow warmth filled him at the soft affection.

“Well, facetime is a thing,” Joe said thoughtfully as they separated. “We’ll get you some toys before I leave, and you can go over to my apartment and fuck yourself on my bed for me.”

Nicky choked, his face burning red at the filth pouring out of Joe’s mouth, “ _Madre di Dio_.”

“And,” Joe continued. “I think I can come down every other weekend or so. Or I can fly you to Paris, either one.”

“You’re serious?” Nicky asked in wonder.

“I’m always serious, I’ve told you this,” Joe complained, a playful spark in his eyes. “But yes, if you want to.”

“I do,” Nicky said solemnly before kissing Joe once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come~  
> Possible future chapters: christening the apartment, buying sex toys for Nicky, going on a date?, video chat while Nicky uses his new toys for his sugar daddy, family angst for Nicky??
> 
> The sky's the limit.


	2. From your eyes' sky, stars reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tender moments between the two lovers before reality comes crashing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, so this chapter has a bit of a different flavor than the other ones. Honestly it took me so long to write because basically this is when consequences come a-knocking for our two lovers. I was turning it around in my mind and as much as I love fun sexytimes, certain things do need to be addressed if this Joe & Nicky are going to have any kind of meaningful relationship in the future. 
> 
> So- uh, yeah. DRAMA AHOY.
> 
> (Basically, the walls are closing in on Joe and his immorality, and as much as he keeps trying to dodge- he's going to get smacked with the consequences of his actions eventually.)
> 
> Chapter warnings: None really apply in this one beyond Joe being an immoral!businessman and Nicky having some emotional fallout about previous events

Joe thought he should feel lazy. He had stayed in the entire day with his new lover, ordered room service for the second time in a row, and had three orgasms in less than half a day. Lazing on the couch, watching Italian soap operas and chatting about the newest art galleries in Florence with Nicolo was the best time he’d had in… well, Joe didn’t know how long really.

These days, it felt like even when he was visiting his family, he was on his phone trying to manage his business from afar. Vacations felt like a blur, hardly any real time spent on leisurely activity. He had no romantic life to speak of, not even a sexual partner these last couple of years as he tried to expand their enterprise further across Europe. Perhaps it was why the simple human connection he’d made with Nicky had hit him so hard.

Joe smiled down at the head resting in his lap, his fingers running through the soft, fine hair over and over until Nicky was nearly purring. It was about two in the afternoon, and even though it wasn’t exactly a work-free or a stress-free day… it was different. Joe could see himself spending a day like this, maybe even a week like this with his new lover. Perhaps he would. After he met up with Signore Caccini in an hour, he would essentially be free for the rest of the week.

There were so many things that he wanted to do with Nicky. He wanted to get an apartment that the other loved, he wanted to take him to art galleries, to the quaint little bistros that dotted the streets, to take him to a sex shop and get Nicky his own supply of toys to sate him in Joe’s absence. And Joe, for the life of him, didn’t know why.

He never thought that he would meet his hated rival’s son and find himself utterly charmed. Features that were so hated on one face were so dear in another, a fact so contradictory that it made Joe’s head spin.

“Joe?” Nicky asked, his face turned so that he was looking straight up into his lover’s eyes.

“Ah, yes, Nicky?” Joe asked, shaking himself mentally.

“Nothing, just- you stopped,” Nicky said with a shy smile as he reached up to thread his fingers with Joe’s.

“My apologies, amore,” Joe laughed, and he leaned down, planting a lingering kiss onto Nicky’s expectant lips.

“Hmm,” Nicky hummed, tilting his head up to accept it. “Head in the clouds?”

“Just thinking,” Joe said, smiling reassuringly. “Lots to do this week, I should start looking up apartments.”

Joe picked up his phone, opening his internet browser.

“How fast do you think you can find something?” Nicky asked curiously as he stroked Joe’s other wrist with the pad of his thumb.

“By tomorrow, I should think,” Joe said, already finding a few promising brokers. “I’ll have a few viewings lined up. What’s your schedule look like the next few days?”

A wide smile stretched across Nicky’s face, a warm light making his sea-foam eyes nearly incandescent and Joe felt his mouth go dry, wondering how he could mix pigments to match the color.

“I’ve already moved into my room,” Nicky told him. “I have an orientation tomorrow morning, but I’ll be free the rest of the day.”

“That’s good to know,” Joe said, mentally jotting that down as he bookmarked a few apartment pages. “And classes?”

“Technically they start the day after tomorrow,” Nicky said. “But my first one is the day after that, on Friday. Then nothing until Monday.”

“Good, good,” Joe said, nodding as he tilted his head back, thinking that they would be able to see each other quite a bit this week. “I’ll have to head back to Paris on Sunday night anyway. More than enough time to do everything.”

“Oh?” Nicky said, raising a brow. “I’m everything now? So sweet, tesoro.”

“Ha!” Joe laughed. “Yes, plenty of time to do you too. That reminds me, what sort of toys do you want? I need to look up a place.”

Nicky’s face burned bright red as he groaned and buried his head into Joe’s lap.

“I don’t know,” Nicky admitted. “Do they have a website?”

“Sure,” Joe said, slipping his hand into Nicky’s robe to rub soothing circles on the younger man’s chest. “I have a few suggestions but pick out whatever interests you.”

Nicky sat up, Joe’s hand sliding from his chest as he pressed himself to Joe’s side, arm around him as he pressed his chin to the older man’s shoulder to look at his phone with him. Nicky put a leg over Joe’s and hummed with pleasure as the hand that had been on his chest rubbed circles into his knee instead.

“Ah, I suppose something basic?” Nicky asked, his head spinning as Joe flicked through rows and rows of dildos and vibrators.

“Definitely,” Joe said with a chuckle as he pressed a kiss into the side of Nicky’s head. “We’ll get you a nice dildo and a few plugs to start. Pick out something you like the look of.”

Nicky hesitantly took the phone that was offered to him, but he started to look through the options himself. He was already intimately familiar with Joe’s… assets, so the dildos were less intimidating.

“Hmm,” Nicky hummed as he flicked between two different options. “What size should I get?”

“Something smaller than me,” Joe suggested with a lascivious smile. “That way you’ll really feel it when we’re together again.”

Nicky choked on laughter, picking the smaller of the options, a respectable six inches that was about Nicky’s own size. Though it was bright blue and sparkly, the rest of the design was realistic: a flared head, thick veins and large balls forming the base.

Joe helped him pick out a set of three butt plugs, each one in increasingly large sizes. Apparently, they were used to ease yourself into taking something larger or just for everyday enjoyment. Joe added a healthy amount of lube to the cart as well, at some point they had decided to just pick up the order instead of browsing in person. It was much more relaxing for Nicky to ask questions and pick things out from the comfort of Joe’s couch.

“Oh,” Joe said, clicking on one of the images and Nicky looked at the page curiously. “Remote control…”

“It looks like it connects to an app?” Nicky said with a frown, as he scrolled through the information page. “Ohhh, it works long distance.”

Joe looked into Nicky’s eyes; his pupils were blown wide as he leaned into kiss Nicky on the lips.

“We need it,” Joe insisted.

Nicky nearly choked at the price of the thing, but he felt that familiar heat curl through him as he thought of having a vibrating prostate massager inside of him that Joe could control from another country.

“Yes,” Nicky agreed, voice strangled.

“I think that’s good enough for now,” Joe said, looking through a few other pages, but clearly rejecting them.

Nicky raised a brow at something called a ‘cock ring’ but figured he could do his own research later. Now that he no longer had to share a room with anyone, he was going to take full advantage of the privacy.

“Time to get dressed, love,” Joe sighed, patting Nicky on the leg. “I’ll find you something to wear so you don’t have to wear your suit.”

“It’s alright,” Nicky said with a shrug. “You don’t need to.”

“But I want to,” Joe said with a cheeky grin as he stood up from the couch. “Maybe I want to see you in my clothes.”

Nicky stared up at Joe, heat in his eyes as he thought about it. The intimacy of wearing something that had touched every inch of Joe, and the possibility of keeping it even after Joe went back to Paris.

“…okay,” Nicky said, getting up to follow Joe into the bedroom.

Nicky was surprised at the extent of the man’s wardrobe considering Joe had only expected to be in the city for a handful of days originally.

“I like to be prepared,” Joe shrugged at the look Nicky shot him when he opened the full closet. “I have a blue shirt I think you’d look lovely in.”

Nicky was surprised again when the man moved expensive-looking tailored suits aside to reveal several athleisure items. The shirt in question was a long-sleeved, slate blue shirt made of comfortable stretch material.

“We’re about the same height so…” Joe picked out a pair of dark-wash jeans.

Joe held them up against Nicky’s hips and they looked to be about the right size. A little long in the leg, and the fit would probably be a little snugger than Nicky usually preferred.

“It’s funny, we’re about the same size, but you have that skinny, starved artist look to you,” Joe said with a laugh.

“Ha ha,” Nicky said sarcastically as he took both the shirt and the jeans from him. “I eat all the time; it just goes right through me.”

Joe snorted at that, “Don’t worry, your metabolism will slow down soon enough. I think every man remembers the perpetual hunger of being in your late teens.”

“Well, hopefully I’ll grow up and not out when it does slow down,” Nicky said.

“Hmm,” Joe said, picking out a suit for himself as he eyed Nicky’s frame. “I don’t think I’d mind… more to hold onto, right?”

Nicky felt a blush overcome him yet again and he shook his head. “Thanks, although it looks like that’s not something you have to worry about…”

Nicky eyed Joe’s trim figure with some envy. Considering all the other men in his family, he didn’t think he had the genes to get as beautifully fit as Joe. He looked as if he’d stepped from a men’s health magazine and Nicky could hardly believe he had spent the night with such a man. It was hard to even believe that Joe was planning on spending many more with him on top of that.

“I try, but, well,” Joe shrugged. “I’ll probably end up looking appropriately middle-aged in a decade or so.”

Nicky hummed, trying to resist imagining what they might look like in a decade. It was still strange to him how easy and natural it felt to be with Joe. Their relationship- if it could be called that- was still so new.

They changed after that, Joe throwing Nicky a pair of his boxer briefs and Nicky felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he slid them up his thighs. The fit was a little tight around his hips but looser in the thigh, though they fit well enough. Nicky shimmied into the jeans, the same tightness around his hips and stomach making him self-conscious as he finally managed to zip up the fly.

Joe groaned and reached out to squeeze Nicky’s ass.

“I’ve made a horrible mistake,” Joe lamented as he embraced Nicky, pressing scratchy kisses into his collarbone and neck, immediately dispelling any discomfort Nicky might have had. “We have to leave soon and all I want to do is peel those off you again.”

“I can wear them tomorrow,” Nicky said with a laugh as Joe whimpered. “Maybe you’ll get the chance.”

Joe said nothing in response, just kissed Nicky on the lips and released him.

Nicky shook his head as he pulled on his shirt before he turned and helped Joe with the buttons of his silky white dress shirt. The suit Joe chose was charcoal gray and Nicky admired the effect the waist coat had on Joe’s lean figure.

“You look beautiful,” Nicky said as Joe selected a dark purple tie to finish off the look.

“Taking words right out of my mouth, love,” Joe said with a wink.

Nicky couldn’t help but smile gently to himself as he leaned against the bedroom wall, watching as Joe did his tie. They left quickly after that, Joe cursing as he looked at the time. They found a canvas bag in the hotel closet and Nicky shoved his suit in, ignoring Joe’s wince.

Nicky felt slightly ridiculous wearing Joe’s casual clothing and then shoving his dress socks and fancy shoes on, but he figured he was going straight to his room anyway. He patted his pockets to make sure that he had his wallet, his keys, and his phone, smiling as Joe did the same.

It took them no time at all to get down to street level, Nicky studiously not looking at anyone in the lobby in case they caught some similarity to the man who must have barged his way through here just this morning.

Walking with Joe through the city streets in the autumn air of Florence, the soft heat of summer only just beginning to yield to the crisp autumn air-- it felt like a dream. The two of them brushed arms, glancing up to meet each other’s eyes as they did so, and Nicky fought the urge to hold his hand. He settled for pinching the fabric of Joe’s coat sleeve as they stopped at the street crossing.

Joe turned his head, smiling before he grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Nicky felt that familiar warmth settle into his chest, something that made him feel light and grounded at the same time. He wanted to get to the college, he needed time to rest and think about the way his world had shifted so completely in such a short amount of time …but he dreaded the moment they had to part all the same.

“This is it,” Joe said as the college’s administration building loomed up ahead.

“Right,” Nicky sighed as he nodded, looking longingly at Joe’s lips.

Joe smiled, surely able to read Nicky’s thoughts, but luckily the man knew better than to kiss him in a place where anyone Nicky might know could see. Their situation was…unconventional, to put it mildly, and Nicky didn’t want to have to answer any awkward questions before the school year had even begun.

“Give me your phone,” Joe said, holding up his hand expectantly. “I need to give you my contact information. Phone number and email, write me or call me anytime.”

Nicky placed his cellphone in Joe’s hand after unlocking it and received Joe’s in turn.

“Anytime?” Nicky said with a smile as he created a profile for himself in Joe’s phone.

“Mmm, yes, and if you want to start tonight…” Joe said with a wink. “I’ll text you a time for tomorrow though. Anywhere you want to meet first?”

“I don’t know the city that well yet,” Nicky admitted with a shrug. “Wherever is most convenient I suppose.”

“Sounds good,” Joe said.

He gave Nicky a heated glance as they exchanged phones again, Joe’s fingers stroking the palm of Nicky’s hand and sending shivers down the younger man’s spine.

“Tonight,” Joe said before he turned and walked away.

Nicky watched his retreating form, the longing plain on his face. He shook his head, glancing around the courtyard before turning to the student housing area.

Joe smiled to himself as he entered the administration building. He’d gotten the email request for a meeting earlier, and he was excited to finalize the deal. He greeted one the office administrators, a lovely young woman named Maria who he had met the week before.

She beamed at Joe as he stepped up to her desk, her cheeks rosy and her eyes traveling up and down his form hungrily.

“Maria, how are you?” Joe asked in fluent Italian as he leaned into her desk.

“Good, good,” Maria said, biting her lip. “I hear congratulations are in order?”

Joe laughed, his good mood radiating from him as Maria smiled wider.

“Yes, it seems so,” Joe said modestly. “I can’t tell you how surprised I was to get the message.”

“It’s the strangest thing,” Maria whispered conspiratorially, leaning in as she did so. “Signor di Genova just dropped everything. Everything! Even his son’s tuition. He said the vilest things when we told him it wasn’t possible and in the end, we just ended up doing it.”

‘What?” Joe asked, his face contorting into a properly upset expression. “Oh dear, I hope he didn’t say anything to you directly.”

“Oh no, no,” Maria waved his concern away with a blush. “But never mind all that, the _Rettore_ is waiting for you in his office. Don’t let me keep you.”

“Grazie mille, Maria, you can keep me anytime you like,” Joe said with a wink, amused when she giggled.

Joe felt a spring in his step as he walked down the hallway, the plush red carpet masking the sound of his footsteps. At the very end of the hall was Massimo Caccini’s office and Joe knocked on the thick wooden door, eyeing the metal plate to the right that labeled it. He almost couldn’t believe that everything turned out the way that he wanted.

The door opened and Massimo’s grim face greeted him.

“Signor Caccini?” Joe asked, his brow furrowed in confusion as he took in the man’s demeanor.

“Come in, Giuseppe,” the older man said, holding open the door for Joe.

Joe stepped inside; his good mood thoroughly doused. He wondered frantically what Stefano might have said to him.

Massimo sat behind his over-sized mahogany desk, a grand piece of furniture that took up most of the space in the room. Joe sat in the chair facing the desk, wincing as it creaked. He tried not to squirm as he ignored the rising tide of panic building inside of him. It has been some time since he’d felt like this— a naughty child being confronted by their father. Despite the obvious physical differences between the two men, Joe found the expression looked familiar.

“Of course, you know that I’m happy to be making a deal with you,” Massimo said, his fingers laced in front of him as he stared Joe down. “But you must know… Signor Di Genova has said many… disturbing things to us this morning.”

“I saw the man this morning,” Joe said, tentatively. “He made several accusations that I found… disturbing as well.”

Signor Caccini sighed as he leant back in his chair.

“Then I must ask…” he said slowly. “Is there any truth to them?”

“Might I ask what he has accused me of?” Joe countered, carefully keeping himself still and trying not to display his anxiety through his body language.

“Stefano made several remarks about perverse intentions you may or may not have toward minors,” Massimo said with a pained face. “And heavily implied that last night you took advantage of his son.”

Joe scoffed, “Then I must say that he accused the same of me this morning after he barged into my hotel room.”

“And?”

“And they are baseless,” Joe lied. “I spoke with his son the night before, yes, but that was all.”

“You did leave at around the same time,” Massimo pointed out, his expression carefully blank.

“Yes,” Joe conceded, wracking his brain for an answer. “I took him to dinner. I wanted to discuss his artwork. As you might be aware, I own my own art gallery and wanted to know if he might be interested in showcasing some of his work there.”

At that, the Rettore’s expression cleared and he looked slightly relieved.

“Ah, yes, I’d forgotten,” he said. “So… what he said about you and our Niccolò?”

Joe sighed, his face full of sorrow as he leaned in, “I’m afraid I may not have been… entirely truthful with you, Massimo.”

“Oh?” the man said, leaning closer as well. “What is it, Giuseppe?”

“I’m afraid I may have been… untruthful about the nature of my rivalry with Signor di Genova,” Joe said quietly. “To be honest, the man has been trying to sabotage me since I first went international. Just recently there was a….ah- employee poaching incident before we spoke the other day, and I’m afraid this isn’t the first time such a thing has occurred.”

“I _see_ ,” Massimo said, leaning back again, lost in thought as he put together the puzzle pieces Joe had given him. “I was curious about why Stefano came so suddenly to us with an attractive offer just after negotiations had begun with your company. This certainly casts things in a new light.”

“I would never say anything inflammatory about one of my direct competitors,” Joe lied again. “But I thought you should know this. I am only interested in becoming a patron of sorts to Niccolò, I see a lot of promise in him.”

“Yes, yes, he is very good, isn’t he?” Massimo said, absently. “And true patrons of the arts are very rare nowadays. I wonder at the man’s relationship with his son to be frank. The way he spoke of him…”

“I can imagine,” Joe said grimly. “I will confess that Niccolò reached out to me as well… about his sudden financial difficulties. I plan on helping him with his tuition… I thought it was the least I could do for the misunderstanding.”

“Yes, I saw that,” Massimo said. “I must confess, I had not believed the accusations until I saw the payment.”

“I understand completely,” Joe said. “I know how it must look, but, well, now you know.”

Massimo sighed, taking his glasses off as he rubbed his eyes.

“I must say, last night’s gala reminded me of my true passion for art,” Joe said honestly. “If you feel comfortable going through with the deal, I would be interested in opening up a sister gallery in the city to accompany the ones I have in Paris and Tunis. I would love to help students launch their careers.”

“Would you?” Massimo said eagerly as he shoved his glasses back onto his face. “That would be- astoundingly generous, Giuseppe.”

“It is only an opportunity I would have loved to have had myself as a student,” Joe said with a grin. “I was able to make enough to indulge my passions at a young age, but not everyone is equally as blessed.”

“Certainly not, no,” Massimo said, and Joe could practically see the calculations he was making in his head. “You are a true patron of the arts, Giuseppe.”

“I try,” Joe said.

Nicky sighed as he flopped down onto his thin, twin mattress. His dorm was small and filled with boxes: his clothes, books, and art supplies all still packed away. He’d barely had enough time to find his bed sheets the other day after his older brothers had helped him move in before the art gala.

At the thought of his family, he felt a guilty weight press down onto him. His father had to be home by now…what had he told everyone? What did his brothers, his sisters, his mother know? Nicky shifted onto his side, curling up as he took his phone out of his pocket- Joe’s pocket- and turned it on.

No new messages… and somehow that made him feel worse.

Nicky sighed, bringing the top of the phone to his lips thoughtfully. What did this mean now? Was he disowned? What would happen to the rest of his things? He still had his old art projects, more books and half his clothes in the room he shared with two of his older brothers, Giovanni and Pietro.

He loved all his siblings, truly he did, but he had never connected with his brothers. Giovanni and Pietro were twins, five years older than Nicky and shared almost no interests with him. His older sisters, Elena and Bianca, shared the other room and were the only ones, besides his mother, to truly support him. Though they too had little in common with him, being seven years and nine years older respectively.

His oldest brother, Marco was already thirty and living together in an apartment with his wife, their first child well on the way. Marco shared many opinions with his father and therefore had never understood Nicky’s own talents and interests, and had never really tried, too wrapped up in his own career and personal life.

Still, Nicky felt cold when he realized he might not be able to see his niece or nephew. He was on good terms with his sister-in-law, Paola, and she was over six months pregnant now. He’d hoped to be able to see the new baby by the time winter break came, but now… would he be welcome?

Something sour grew inside of him the longer he dwelled on it, his thoughts growing darker as he delved deeper into his own morbid imaginations. The endorphins he’d been floating on all morning and well into the afternoon fell away. It was akin to the Florentine sky, the sun sinking below the horizon, taking away all its warmth as something cold and dark emerged in its place. He knew he should get up- change into his own clothes, get something to eat for dinner and maybe unpack a little. It was a good thing he was in a single dorm; he wasn’t sure he could put on a pleasant face for a roommate at that moment.

All he could do was curl up on his bed, feeling paralyzed as the weight of his actions and their consequences crashed into him. He couldn’t bring himself to regret what he had done. Not really. Meeting Joe, the pleasure he had experienced… it was beyond description.

But he had never been open about his sexuality with his family. They had never said anything explicitly, but the general attitude toward homosexuality in his neighborhood was a traditional one. Nicky wondered now if his father and brothers had always known despite his own silence on the matter… maybe that was the reason why they had never been close. Perhaps that was why his father had jumped to the correct conclusion when he’d left the gala with Joe. It wasn’t a perversion he suspected of Joe, but a perversion he suspected of Nicky. Something he knew would come to pass eventually.

Nicky groaned and buried his head into his pillow, hoping to at least sleep if he couldn’t stop his thoughts from spiraling. His phone buzzed against his chest, long enough that it indicated an incoming phone call. Was it Joe-

Nicky froze, staring at his phone. The words ‘Mama’ blazing up at him through the inky blackness of his room. He was startled into action by the second buzz, the vibration feeling like an accusation.

“Ciao, Mama,” Nicky said, his voice thin and reedy from his emotions tightening their grip on his throat.

“Nico!” his mother whispered frantically into the phone. “What on earth is happening? Your father has been in an uproar since he returned.”

“Ah- Mama, I don’t know-“ Nicky began, sitting up in bed as he rested his heavy head onto the hand not holding his phone.

“Don’t lie to me, Nico,” she said sternly. “Your father says that you slept with that Yusuf man he hates so much. Tell me that isn’t true?”

“…” Nicky said nothing, his silence more damning than a reply would ever have been.

His mother sighed, and a noise involuntarily escaped Nicky’s throat. He refused to call it a whimper.

“So… it is true,” she said softly. “Tell me you at least used protection.”

Nicky frowned before replying, “No? Why would I? Joe…I trust him”

The silence from the other side was deafening, and Nicky wondered why his mother was being like this.

“You trust him?” his mother said faintly.

“Yes,” Nicky said, feeling testy about her poor reaction. “He’s a very lovely man, mama.”

“You trust him when he didn’t insist on using protection?” his mother demanded, outrage in her voice. “You barely know this man, Nico.”

“But-“

“Tesoro…just- just go get tested,” his mother sighed. “If you trust him, it won’t matter, will it? But he’s a man you don’t know, one who hates your father and is almost double your age.”

“He’s not that old,” Nicky said stubbornly, but the seeds of doubt had already been sown and his mother could definitely tell.

“Go look up a clinic and get tested,” she said firmly. “Don’t argue with me on this. I have to go, your father’s coming. Text me when you get it done.”

Nicky dropped the hand holding his phone, and he stared blankly as the call ended.

“…fuck,” Nicky whispered.

Joe wouldn’t… he wouldn’t do something like have unprotected sex with him if there was any doubt about his health. Nicky felt his ears burn as he thought about the wonderful night that they’d had together and the morning after. Surely, he wouldn’t…

Nicky frowned, thinking over the events of the last twenty-four hours. It had been incredible, that he couldn’t deny, but… it was true wasn’t it? They’ve only known each other for a day and Joe…he knew Nicky as the son of his worst enemy.

Their chemistry at the gala had been undeniable. The evening they’d spent discussing the art pieces, Nicky’s work and Joe’s exhibits, he’d never felt a connection like that with another human being, and he was sure that Joe felt the same way.

…but there was the threat Joe had made to his father just this morning. The pictures. He’d never taken Joe up on that offer to look at his phone, had he? He’d just accepted it. Like he assumed that Joe would never put him in danger when he hadn't used a condom.

Nicky felt the bottom of his stomach drop like a stone, the events of the last day flickering before his eyes without the rosy tint of excellent sex to distract him. He’d really let a man who hates his father, who might have even hated him at first, have unprotected sex with him. And then dismissed the threat of him having evidence of the encounter after he’d passed out in front of him the night before.

Nicky made the decision. He would do it tomorrow. He would look up a clinic tomorrow, he would talk to Joe tomorrow. He would…

His phone started to buzz again, and Nicky reached out to grab it, hoping that his mother had been able to get away from his father and was calling him back.

His heart leapt in his throat when he saw the name.

‘Joe’

Nicky looked at the name, frozen, the phone buzzing in his hand over and over. A gentle insistence. He swiped his finger, rejecting the call.

He stared as the screen went blank, something dark and hollow building in his chest as he waited. Unsure about what he was waiting for, but then-

A voicemail.

Nicky stared down at it. The little notification mocking him. He flung his phone away again, buried his face in his pillow again, and failed to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so I hope you enjoyed? It's going to get a little... I don't want to say dark exactly, but emotionally intense before we get back to our regularly scheduled smutty times. 
> 
> So, those of you who read this chapter previous to 11/27/20 might notice that the ending has changed here. I've been thinking it over and decided this one is a little more realistic and works with the rest of the story. For those of you reading after 11/27/20, don't worry about it lol.


	3. Your Despair’s Splendor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe has a talk with Booker and is struck by reality. Then he meets up with Nicky before they go apartment hunting and Nicky has a thing or two he’d like to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m back! Sorry it took so long, November was a rough month for me (for multiple reasons) but I’m planning to finish up this part of the story soon~
> 
> **Important Story Change**: Switched things around for the conversation Nicky has with his mother. You may want to go back and read the end of the last chapter, but for those who don’t want to it’s basically this:
> 
> Instead of Nicky not knowing about STDs and safe sex- he believes that Joe wouldn’t have put him in danger like that, and his mother tells him to go get tested anyway.   
> And then Nicky remembers the “threat” that Joe gave his father about the pictures, and even though Joe told him that it was a lie, Nicky begins to have his own doubts. After all, Joe is a man that he only just met and hooked up with less than a day ago. 
> 
> That's it really, no story warnings beyond what's tagged or what I've mentioned in past chapters. Please enjoy the rest!

Joe woke up the next morning with a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach. He’d been worried the night before when the call to Nicky had gone straight to  voicemail . But then he remembered that it was the college’s orientation day and Nicky would probably be dead asleep after their activities the night before.

Joe hummed to himself as he dressed. There was a full day ahead of him as far as appointments went and he still had to call Booker back with news about the deal.

He dialed, pacing the length of the hallway between the door and the living room, flushing slightly as he caught sight of the gilded mirror. He wondered if the hotel would let him buy it from them to put in his new apartment…

“Oui, Joe, what is it?” Booker said, his voice rough with sleep.

“Just wanted to give you a quick update about the deal,” Joe said. “Want me to call you back later?”

“No, no, no,” Booker said, though Joe heard him stifle a yawn and then a door slamming in the background. “I had some things I wanted to talk to you about anyway.”

Joe felt his heart leap into his chest. What else could Stefano have done? Joe shook himself, not letting the thoughts settle inside him. Stefano was nothing but a thwarted rival, he would deal with whatever he threw his way.

“Do you want to go first?” Joe asked, trying to keep the hesitation out of his voice.

“No, you go first,” Booker said as he yawned for the second time, clearly in the kitchen now to get a cup of coffee if the clinking sound was any indication.

“Had a talk with Massimo,” Joe started. “We managed to work out the details of the final contract- it shouldn’t be too difficult to fulfill the terms.”

“Anything out of the ordinary?” Booker asked.

“Mm, not really,” Joe said thoughtfully, mulling over the conversation from the other day. “Some requests for the interfacing. They have some ancient design program they use that they want to make compatible with ours.”

Booker snorted over the line, before he took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

“Nothing we can’t handle,” Booker said. “And I suppose your little donation probably helped keep their demands reasonable?”

“Donation?” Joe repeated with a frown, brow wrinkling as he tried to think why Booker would-

_ Oh _ , Joe thought, cursing himself as he realized which bank account he’d used to pay Nicky’s tuition. It wasn’t one of the company bank accounts, thank whatever deity that might be watching over him, but it was a discretionary account that he shared with Booker and used for day to day expenses. It was a joint personal account they’d opened to pay themselves back when they’d been a start-up since it had been simpler and cheaper than opening separate accounts. Joe was notoriously bad with money, and Booker had helped him balance his finances admirably when he’d still been a poor college student.

The account and the habits had remained even as they’d grown older and Booker had gotten married. He must have seen the large chunk of money going out to the school and assumed that was how he’d closed the deal- by giving the college a bribe that outbid Stefano’s.

“Um, I was- um,” Joe  stuttered, feeling uncharacteristically hesitant with his oldest friend.

Could he lie to him? Joe thought frantically. It was different than lying to the Rector. That was different. It wasn’t pleasant to lie about the budding new feelings he was nursing for Nicky, but he wouldn’t want to tell a client about a relationship he was cultivating anyway. But Booker?

Joe was struck by the sudden realization that… Jean-Pierre, his godson, was only five years younger than Nicky. He frowned, pacing, as Booker called his name through the phone. It wasn’t- it wasn’t like  _ that.  _ Joe himself had many relationships with older men when he’d been Nicky’s age when he’d backpacked through Europe; several of which he still looked back on with fondness...though of course not all of them had been like that. He wasn’t sure Booker would see it that way though.

“Um, no, I- it was,” Joe continued to stutter, and he could feel the concern radiating from Booker from the other end. “I… I can tell you in a week.”

“…okay,” Booker said slowly. “When are you getting back to Paris then? Monday?”

“Um, yes,” Joe said, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I’m going to be looking for an apartment. And maybe an art gallery.”

“…I see,” Booker said. “Part of the deal then?”

“Yes and no,” Joe said truthfully. “I’m interested in doing it anyway, but it didn’t hurt to offer up that bit of information.”

Booker chuckled and Joe could clearly imagine him shaking his head at him.

“Well, I’m glad to hear the news,” Booker said. “When can you get the paperwork over to us and when’s the set-up date?”

“I’ll have it scanned and emailed later tonight,” Joe said. “The Rector needs to get it signed by a few board members first and they need to cut the check. But set up should begin in a month. They’re hoping to have everything up and running for the next semester. No rush.”

“Good, good,” Booker said. “I’ll see to it. Talk to you later.”

“Talk to you later,” Joe said weakly before he hung up the phone.

He smacked the phone against his head a few times, thoughts spiraling as he thought of Booker and what he should say to him when he saw him in person.

_ Hi, Booker, remember Stefano di Genova’s son? Nicky? Who I accused of using his father’s money to buy his way into art school? Funny story actually, I met him at the art gala, decided he was pretty and that sleeping with him would be a good way to get back at Stefano. But then he turned out to be an amazing artist and hot as sin. Oh, his age? Turns out he’s seventeen. No, I didn’t know before sleeping with him. Yes, I know he’s only five years older than my godson. _

Joe cursed himself, throwing himself onto the couch before he shifted uncomfortably, thinking of everything he and Nicky had done the night before. And the beautiful morning after… well, except for Stefano’s appearance.

_ Hi, Booker, I accidently caught feelings for my most hated rival’s son. He was a virgin and I fucked him so hard he passed out… and then I did it again the next day. I took photos of him because I hated Stefano di Genova so much that I wanted him to suffer, but then deleted them last minute because I realized I didn’t want to do that to Nicky. He doesn’t know it really happened though, I told him that I lied to his father. _

Joe laid down fully on the couch, placed one of the throw pillows onto his head and groaned.

_ Hi, Booker, I let my need for revenge consume me and it led me to fall for my most hated rival’s seventeen-year-old son. His father disowned him on the spot yesterday and I threatened him with pornographic photos I took of his son so that we could get the deal with the school, but don’t worry I deleted them! And now I’m going to take care of his son’s tuition…. And pursue a relationship with him. _

Joe lowered the pillow from his face and sighed. It wasn’t at all like the relationships he’d had at Nicky’s age was it? He’d let his feelings get the better of him, more than once really. It seemed the di Genova’s had a knack of dragging his most extreme emotions from him, for better or worse.

He’d never thought of himself as a bad person before, amoral occasionally- being in business practically required it, he’d found that out the hard way, but to do something with malintent deliberately? To directly harm another person like that….to harm Nicky? It wasn’t something he wanted to believe about himself, but… he had crossed a line the night before.

But being with Nicky, it was as if all rational thought flew out the window. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, even thoughts about the boy’s father and revenge had disappeared as soon as they had kissed. And when Nicky had told him he was a virgin? It was like a flip had been switched in him that he didn’t even know he had. Though maybe it wasn’t just that. Nicky’s virginity had long since come and gone, and Joe still burned with longing for him. The idea that Nicky would take charge now and take his pleasure as he liked had Joe panting with lust.

Was it the lack of condom that had crossed the line? If Nicky had wanted a condom, Joe would have offered him one, though he was rather glad that Nicky hadn’t insisted. The sight of his own come spilling out of Nicky’s hole would be a sight burned into his mind for years to come. Nicky had consented, multiple times, Joe had made sure of that…though Nicky hadn’t known about Joe’s original motivations. And hopefully there would never be a reason to bring it up.

Was it the fact that Joe had just turned 34? He was nearly twice Nicky’s age even if his birthday must be coming up soon. His own parents had nearly twenty years between them.

Perhaps it was the financial dependence? Joe sighed again. There was nothing to be done about that. It would have been completely morally corrupt to leave Nicky to fend for himself after what his father had said and done. But Joe regretted that outcome, he truly did. As repugnant as the man was, he was still Nicky’s father, and from what he could remember, Nicky had several brothers and sisters too. If this cut Nicky off from them too… Joe didn’t know what he could do to fix that. Nothing, obviously, but-

Joe sat up, shaking his curls out a bit as he did, sure that they were completely disheveled from mashing them against the couch cushions. What was done was done. The only thing he could do was move forward from here and do the right thing by Nicky, whatever that entailed. Joe resolved to give the teen whatever he wanted, no matter how ridiculous, and to be whatever he needed, regardless of his own feelings on the matter.

He certainly didn’t want Nicky to feel like he owed him sexual favors in exchange for his tuition. And then there were the countless expenses that were guaranteed to pop up the longer he was cut off from his family. Joe owed Nicky, not the other way around.

Mind settled, Joe stood up and straightened out his clothing. He looked at his phone, frowning again when he realized Nicky hadn’t texted him yet. It was getting closer and closer to noon though… Joe texted Nicky the time and the location of one of the café’s close to the first apartment viewing. He was probably just busy with orientation.

Joe tapped his foot impatiently against the leg of his chair, the hard heel of his shoe made a soft clicking noise with every movement and Joe could tell that the waitstaff were losing patience with him. He’d been waiting for over an hour already. Had he misunderstood the timing yesterday when he’d spoken to Nicky? Had something happened to him? Joe frowned as he opened his phone yet again to find not a single message waiting for him.

He looked up again, the front door directly in his line of sight, and his heart skipped a beat when he finally caught sight of Nicky. He was wearing a dull green jacket and scruffy blue jeans, a fluffy blue scarf was wrapped around his neck and Joe bit his lip, wondering if he was covering up all the love bites from the day before.

Joe rose to his feet when Nicky walked up to his table and a grin split Joe’s face wide open. The relief flooding through him made him feel like an idiot, both for worrying so much and for feeling so relieved at the sight of his new lover.

“Nicky,” Joe said as he grabbed Nicky’s shoulders and looked the other up and down carefully. “You look tired.”

“Ah, a little,” Nicky said quietly, the dark circles under his eyes were deep and his skin waxy.

Joe frowned, wondering what could have happened since the day before.

“I was worried when you didn’t return my call,” Joe said softly, leaning in closer as he did so.

There was no one around them in the corner Joe had claimed for himself, certainly there was no one paying attention to them, but they were close enough to the college campus that Joe held off on any public displays of affection, no matter how much he wanted to kiss Nicky in that moment.

Nicky’s head was tilted up just the slightest bit, his large luminous eyes flickering back and forth as they stared into Joe’s. They were expressive, the color mercurial and changing from one moment to the next, making Joe want to paint them. After a second, Nicky let out a huff of laughter and shook his head.

“What?” Joe said, confused, but Nicky darted forward and pressed a chaste, dry kiss to Joe’s lips before shrugging his jacket off and sitting down.

Joe thought he would blush then if he was the type. Instead he licked his lips and sat back down across from Nicky, their knees brushing under the small table as he did so.

“Are… you alright?” Joe tried again. “You really do look tired.”

“It’s been a long day,” Nicky said with a shrug, the scarf still wrapped around his throat and his elbows on the table as he sagged against it. “I have something I want to ask you actually. Before we go look at apartments.”

“Okay,” Joe said slowly. “Let’s order first. My coffee’s gone cold.”

“Okay,” Nicky agreed, and Joe called over one of the waiters, ordering another coffee and lunch for them both.

“What did you want to talk about?” Joe asked as they waited for their food. He was curious, Nicky wasn’t meeting his eyes and was instead studying the room around them.

“I received a call from my mother yesterday,” Nicky said quietly.

Joe felt his stomach drop. Was the mother as bad as the father? What had she said to Nicky that was making him act this way? Or perhaps… perhaps it was worse than that. Joe’s thoughts strayed to his realizations this morning, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Joe opened his mouth to say something when the waiter arrived with fresh coffee and two plates filled with pasta. The two of them sat quietly as they waited for their server to leave. There was a moment of silence, each staring at the other expectantly.

“Er, and how did that go?” Joe asked, internally wincing at the awkwardness of it. Nicky sighed, picked up his fork and picked at his meal. 

“As well as I expected, I suppose,” Nicky said, finally taking a tentative bite of his food before brightening and eating a little more.

Joe smiled and picked up his own silverware. He was glad that a good meal was enough to improve Nicky’s mood just a bit. He didn’t like to see him so upset.

“My father told everyone at home about…us,” Nicky said after another moment. He was picking at his food again, biting his lip as the words spilled out of him. “My mother… she asked if we used protection. And I had to tell her no.”

Nicky glanced up then, and Joe was frozen by that cool gaze. He felt warmth creep up his neck and he tried hard not to cough, trying not to choke on the pasta he’d been swallowing.

“I- um,” Joe said before picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip.

“I said that I trusted you,” Nicky said, tilting his head as he watched Joe grow increasingly flustered. “And I suppose I did… well, I still do. However, she told me to get tested.”

“That-“ Joe started, but he cut himself off. What was there to say? He had been foolish the night before, utterly swept up in a riot of emotion, and now he was paying the price for it.

“I suppose my one question is,” Nicky continued as he picked up his fork to take another bite of food, and Joe remained silent, watching as Nicky chewed thoughtfully before continuing. “If I get tested, will there be anything to find?”

“No,” Joe said in a rushed breath. “No, Nicky, I wouldn’t- I was stupid, I should have insisted. I don’t know why I didn’t, but I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Nicky pinned him with his seafoam gaze, and the face that had been so open to him just the other day was blank now, his thoughts a complete mystery to Joe. After a moment, one that had Joe holding his breath long enough to feel dizzy, Nicky sighed and tilted his head forward, his hair falling in front of his eyes as he brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

“I didn’t think you would,” Nicky said quietly. “But I realized, well, we’ve only just met. And you hate my father. You certainly hated him last night after we met and before we got to know each other…. I suppose I was swept up in it all too. You looked so beautiful and you were paying so much attention to  _ me _ that I- well, I was stupid.”

“Nicky…” Joe said, feeling each word like a stab to his heart. He reached out and placed a hand on his. “You weren’t stupid. It was me, I- I took advantage of you.”

Joe realized now that he truly had. After all, nothing Nicky had said was a lie. He did hate his father and when he’d met Nicky it was right after Stefano di Genova had fucked him over for the hundredth time. His anger had been fresh, thoughts of retribution running wild in his mind. And meeting Nicky… had been tainted by that. It hadn’t stayed that way, certainly. Joe thought with shame of the blackmail photos he had taken and almost kept for his own enjoyment. But at the start? His intentions had definitely been less than pure.

“Joe…” Nicky said, turning his hand to capture Joe’s and lacing their fingers together. “You didn’t take advantage of me.“

“I did,” Joe said firmly, biting his lip as he wondered how much he should tell Nicky. If he did, would he ever see him again? If he didn’t, would he deserve to?

“I consented,” Nicky insisted. “Multiple times. I have no complaints about the time we spent together, I enjoyed every second.”

Joe laughed a little, smiling as he thought back on their time together too. “Yes, I- me too. But I wasn’t honest with you. And it was your first time, I shouldn’t have-“

“It doesn’t matter that it was my first time,” Nicky said sharply, gripping Joe’s hand harder, and Joe noticed for the first time how broad the palms were and how slender Joe’s fingers looked interlaced with Nicky’s own.

“It does,” Joe said, his eyes gazing up again to look at Nicky earnestly. “You didn’t know what to ask for, and I didn’t give it to you.”

“Joe…” Nicky sighed. “I’m not an idiot. I know about sex; I know about condoms. I wanted to lose my virginity, and I chose to do it with you. It was amazing, and I don’t regret it. I just wish… I don’t know. That you’d respected me more.”

Joe stayed silent, the lump in his throat growing as he stared down at the table between them. He was right of course. He hadn’t respected Nicky last night; not like he should have. As Joe began to know Nicky better, the more obvious all the mistakes he’d made that night became. And his decision had cost Nicky his family and his tuition. As much as Joe was willing to provide Nicky whatever he needed, Joe was well aware how indebted you could feel to someone who was financially supporting you… how you might agree to things you wouldn’t otherwise because of that indebtedness.

“Nicky…” Joe said slowly, his hand growing clammy in Nicky’s tight grip. “If you don’t want to spend time with me, or if you feel uncomfortable or obligated to me in any way… I can just transfer whatever money you need, no strings attached.”

Nicky was frowning when Joe glanced up again, and Joe wondered if he’d said the right thing.

“Do you… not want to…” Nicky began thoughtfully. “Not want to spend time together?”

“No,” Joe said quickly, not wanting to give Nicky the wrong impression.

Nicky nodded as he chewed his lip thoughtfully, “And… what would be our relationship? Boyfriends?”

Joe grimaced at “boyfriend”, a word that had felt juvenile to him even as a boy.

“No, well, yes,” Joe said as Nicky’s frown grew. “I want to spend time together… if you do. But we would be lovers… and maybe- “

Joe wanted to say partners, but he realized… that wouldn’t be true would it? Nicky was seventeen and he would be dependent on Joe for the foreseeable feature. Joe felt his heart clench again. Perhaps it would be better if he ended this now. They had had a good time… a wonderful time really, but it couldn’t be what Joe wanted it to be. What he had been imagining the night before. He couldn’t even figure out how he could tell Booker about Nicky, he’d had to lie to Nicky’s college, and… if the public discovered their relationship, he’d be ruined. They both would.

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Joe said finally, feeling the weight in his chest settle further and he tried to pull his hand from Nicky’s.

Nicky held onto Joe’s with an iron grip, however, and Joe startled, looking up to meet those fierce eyes currently boring holes into him.

“Why?” Nicky demanded. “You just told me that you wanted to, and I want to. Or do you not respect me enough to trust my opinion now?”

“No, Nicky, that’s not what I meant,” Joe said frantically.

“Then listen to me,” Nicky said firmly. “What’s done is done. My father… is a complicated man, and so was my relationship with him. Honestly, even if this hadn’t happened, my father would have probably cut me off for some other reason when I was no longer useful. I’m surprised he decided to fund my tuition in the first place.”

Joe opened his mouth, but no words would come. He couldn’t imagine having that sort of relationship with his father, not when his own had always loved and supported him.

“I- but Nicky,” Joe said once he’d found his voice once more. “We can’t- I had to lie to the Rector, we’d have to lie to everyone who knows us… don’t you want to be with someone you can claim openly? Who can claim you?”

“Joe,” Nicky snorted. “I’ve been closeted and living in Italy for as long as I’ve been aware of my sexuality. I’ve never considered being open with my family about my relationships. Not for a long time anyway.”

“It’s not the same,” Joe insisted. “Any friends you make here, you wouldn’t be able to tell them.”

“Not right away,” Nicky said with a shrug. “But if they’re friends worth having, I would be able to tell them eventually. Joe… if you don’t want to try, let me know now. Because I’m willing. I- I like you. A lot. I want to get to know you more. I want to paint for you. I want to see your artwork. I want you to fuck me again and show me how to use all the things we bought together… Do you want that too?”

“…yes,” Joe said softly as he looked down at their hands again. “Yes, I want that too.”

“Good,” Nicky said with a bright grin and he leaned forward to kiss Joe on the cheek before whispering in his ear. “But if you lie to me, if you violate my trust or disrespect me in any way, this is over. Do you understand?”

Joe blinked as he stared into Nicky’s eyes, only centimeters from his own as Nicky hovered over him.

“Yes,” Joe said, feeling faint.

“Very good,” Nicky said with a smile and he kissed Joe fully on the lips, making Joe ache with the sweetness of it. “Let’s finish eating and get on with it. When’s the appointment for the apartment viewing?”

“Um,” Joe said, blinking stupidly as he watched Nicky shovel pasta in his mouth with a gusto. He looked down at his phone and cursed. “In about twenty minutes.”

“Let’s hurry then,” Nicky said with a wink, and Joe felt his heart melt.

“I- you’re going to buy this place?” Nicky said faintly as he circled the airy foyer of the townhouse Joe had scheduled a viewing for.

Nicky had thought Joe would be looking at one-bedroom apartments, something classy of course, but also something functional that any businessman might rent out for extended work trips. Instead Joe had taken Nicky to one luxurious location after another. The latest was a four-bedroom affair with a library, dining room, study, personal office and three bathrooms.

“I think so,” Joe said as he walked into the opulent sitting room, the antique blue and bronze furniture was strikingly beautiful in the bright afternoon sunlight spilling from the balcony window. “I have a good feeling about this one.”

“But… why do you need so many rooms?” Nicky asked incredulously as he peered up the staircase and to the many doors lining the upstairs hallway. “It’ll be just you.”

“And you,” Joe said with a smile as he ran a finger across the white marble fireplace. “And I’ll probably invite friends and family over eventually. Might as well have the space ready.”

“Right,” Nicky said as he walked over to the other side of the hall and peered into the kitchen. Everything was obscenely modern and state-of-the-art. Granite countertops shone under the bright lamps that the realtor left on.

“And,” Joe’s voice whispered in his ear as he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “The more rooms there are, the more opportunities to christen the space.”

Nicky felt a deep flush fill his cheeks as desire pooled low in his belly. He grabbed Joe’s arms, leaning back into his chest as he looked at the kitchen again with new perspective.

“That- ah,” Nicky gasped as Joe began to nibble on his ear. “That sounds good.”

“Mmm, good,” Joe mumbled as his hands slipped underneath Nicky’s shirt.

“Joe,” Nicky panted as his lover’s hand dipped into his waistband, teasing the light trail of hair there. “Joe, we can’t…the realtor is just outside.”

“I know,” Joe sighed as he slipped his hand from Nicky’s jeans, much to Nicky’s relief and disappointment. “We still need to pick up our supplies too. Before it gets too late.”

“Mmm, that should be fun,” Nicky said, turning in Joe’s arms and kissing him on the lips, letting his arms wrap around Joe’s neck.

“Very fun,” Joe mumbled as they came up for air. “But we need to stop by the clinic first.”

“Right,” Nicky said, feeling as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped over him. “I suppose we shouldn’t…”

“And we’ll pick up condoms when we get our supplies,” Joe finished with a small smile as he tilted his head down to look at Nicky’s shiny, red lips.

“Oh,” Nicky said as he leaned back into Joe’s chest. “Yes, that sounds good.”

“Very,” Joe said as he let Nicky go and straightened their clothes. “So, the apartment, what do you think? Tell me the truth.”

“It’s nice,” Nicky said, reminded of their opulent surroundings once more. “It’s… well, it’s a bit much if I’m to be honest. This place has more rooms than my house in Genova does.”

“What?” Joe said with a frown, looking at Nicky as if he was talking nonsense. “How? Don’t you have four siblings?”

“Five,” Nicky corrected him with a snort. “But my father is cheap, remember? And bad with money too. We still live in the house my parents bought when they were first married and had only planned on having two children.”

“I-“ Joe stuttered, not comprehending how his greatest competitor could have crammed his large family into a house with less than four bedrooms. “That makes no sense.”

“Oh?” Nicky said with a smile and a raised brow. “The man who undersells himself at every opportunity to spite you doesn’t make enough money for his endeavors? What’s so surprising about that.”

Joe made a considering face at this. It… it actually did make sense when he thought about it. How many times had he wondered with Booker about how Stefano was able to stay in business after poaching so many of their employees.

“It drives my oldest brother mad,” Nicky confessed with a roll of his eyes. “He’s always trying to get Papa to stop spending money so frivolously on vendettas. But he always overspends on things the business doesn’t need and is too frugal with what it does, at least from what I understand.”

“Huh,” Joe said thoughtfully, turning that information around in his mind before he stopped himself. “You know… I am still your family’s main competitor. You probably shouldn’t tell me things like that.”

Nicky only snorted in response, “I’m surprised it was a revelation to you, everyone in Italy knows that my father is a bankruptcy waiting to happen.”

“I- yes, well,” Joe sputtered. “I try not to think about him too much, you know. For my health if nothing else.”

“Hmm, that’s good,” Nicky said as he reached out to run a hand down Joe’s chest. “I don’t particularly want to think of him either.”

Joe chuckled as he grabbed Nicky’s hands and brushed a kiss against his knuckles.

“Let’s go,” he said, still holding Nicky’s hand as he led them back to the door. “I’ll tell the realtor this is the one.”

“You haven’t seen the rest,” Nicky protested with a laugh. “What if you don’t like it?”

“I like it,” Joe insisted. “I have good instincts about these things.”

“Hm,” Nicky hummed in a non-committal way. “If you insist.”

“I do,” Joe said warmly. “And we’ve other things to get to today. We’ve wasted enough time.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ Leave a comment or a kudos if you want, but thank you for reading regardless <3
> 
> Next chapter we'll be back to our regularly scheduled sexy programming lol


	4. Love In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Joe make it to the hotel room and after a quick moment of release, decide to test out their new toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I got caught up in all the holiday fic exchanges! I'm hoping to finish up this part of the series pretty quickly... maybe in a few weeks? (If I can manage to stop signing up for events XD)
> 
> This part of the story will continue until our lovers part and Joe has to return to Paris. I do have another section planned though where Joe returns to celebrate Nicky's 18th birthday in October though, hee hee.

Joe kicked the door closed behind him as he entered the hotel room, juggling several bags in his hands as Nicky kissed his neck and groped him.

“Nicky,” Joe gasped, dropping the bags, and reaching out to grab the other’s hips.

It seemed as if Nicky had his own plan though. As soon as the door was closed and the bags hit the ground, Nicky took hold of Joe’s shoulders and jumped, wrapping his legs around Joe’s waist, and kissing him squarely on the lips. It was clumsy, and a little awkward, but Joe laughed as his back hit the door. He quickly grabbed fistfuls of Nicky’s ass, rolling the round, firm muscles in his hands as Nicky peppered kisses onto his cheeks and down onto his neck.

“I want to suck you off properly,” Nicky whispered. “And then I want you to show me how to use all the toys we bought.”

“Okay,” Joe whimpered, thinking of the dildo, prostate massager, and the lovely set up butt plugs they’d picked up on the way home from the clinic. They needed to wait a day for the results and Joe had bought plenty of condoms, enough to satisfy even their prodigious sexual appetites. It would be good to use them for the new toys too and Joe couldn’t wait to see it.

Joe pressed another kiss to Nicky’s lips as he walked them slowly into the living room, Nicky accepting him with an open-mouthed moan. 

“Where, mmm, where do you want to…?” Joe asked before Nicky pulled him into another kiss.

“Right here,” Nicky said with a grin, and he tapped Joe’s hands, prompting him to let go of his backside.

“Here?” Joe asked, feeling dizzy and confused as Nicky slid down his front, thick thighs rubbing against his sides as he dropped to his feet.

“Here,” Nicky confirmed as he pushed Joe backward until he hit the wall.

Joe bumped against it with a small thud, groaning as Nicky slid to his knees and opened the fly of his pants, his large blue eyes wide and mischievous as he pulled out Joe’s cock. Joe groaned as he maintained eye contact with his lover, the tip of Nicky’s tongue flicking out and lapping at the slit.

“Oh, Nicky,” Joe sighed as he placed a hand softly on top of Nicky’s head, threading his fingers through the soft, brown hair and pulling his bangs away so that he could see his face more clearly.

Nicky glanced back up every moment or so, but he focused his attention on Joe’s half-hard cock. He carefully covered his teeth and sucked the tip of his cock inside, bobbing his head carefully as he began to remember the sparse instructions Joe had given him just the other day. Joe encouraged him, controlling the pace, his hand in Nicky’s hair as the teen slowly took more and more of his hardening length.

“Easy, easy,” Joe whispered when Nicky nearly choked. Joe was impressed as Nicky was tried to take him deeper; he continued to bob his head faster and faster as he gobbled up more of Joe’s dick.

“You take me so well, my love,” Joe moaned as he rolled his head back, thumping his head against the wall as he let Nicky do what he wanted, his hand still gripping that sinfully soft hair.

Nicky raised his hands, one holding onto Joe’s hip while the other grabbed the base of Joe’s cock, stroking whatever Nicky’s eager mouth couldn’t reach.

“That’s it,” Joe mumbled, mouth open and eyes open just enough to watch his lover from underneath his eyelashes. “Good… you’re so good to me.”

Nicky moaned, his lips half-way down Joe’s cock and the tip tickling the back of his throat. Joe accidently jerked his hips forward at the sudden vibration, pleasure shooting up his spine as Nicky choked, his throat tightening sinfully around the head as he pulled back to cough.

“I’m sorry,” Joe said releasing his grip on Nicky’s hair so that he could pet him instead. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Nicky croaked, clearing his throat before he leaned up and kissed Joe’s stomach. He looked up, his eyes a little watery, but he gave Joe another smile.

Joe reached down and cradled Nicky’s face with the palm of his hand, his thumb wiping away the moisture from Nicky’s eyes.

“We can do something else instead...” Joe suggested, his throbbing cock screaming at him to let Nicky finish the job, but he focused on the red-cheeked youth in front of him instead. “I need to show you how to clean your new toys anyway.”

“Later,” Nicky said, his voice still a little rough as he took hold of Joe’s cock again and ducked his head forward to suckle on the tip. “I want you to come on my face first.”

“...okay” Joe said, his voice small as he leaned back against the wall and let Nicky get back to work. “Use more spit, my love. It’ll make it easier.”

Nicky tilted his head to run his mouth sideways up and down Joe’s thick length, running his tongue alongside the thick throbbing veins that lined his cock. Joe was pleased when Nicky managed to get him nice and slick, the teen’s hand gliding from the base to the tip with easy strokes now.

“Oh Nicky,” Joe moaned as he gripped Nicky’s hair tight again.

“You can be rough,” Nicky whispered as he worked Joe’s length with his hand, his lips were close to his cockhead and they brushed up against him as he spoke. “I liked it when you pulled me onto your dick and fucked my mouth.”

Joe whimpered as Nicky sucked him back in, his unpracticed mouth enthusiastically taking more of his cock as Joe followed his lover’s command and gently rocked his hips against Nicky’s face.

Nicky moaned, causing those delicious vibrations again and Joe just barely managed to catch himself.

“Nicky,” Joe warned. He felt exasperated when Nicky gave him a cheeky glance, his lush red mouth stretched wide around his thick cock. Joe moaned as he felt Nicky suppress a gag, then draw back so that he could try and pull him in deeper.

“You don’t need to, ahhhhh,” Joe broke off with a moan as Nicky managed to take a little more the before, his hand still eagerly caressing the length of cock he still couldn’t take. “You don’t need to take me all the way, my love. Please don’t hurt yourself.”

“I’m being careful,” Nicky rasped as he came back up for air. “Let me take care of it.”

“Right, right,” Joe sighed as Nicky fell back onto him.

Joe didn’t know how long it had been- minutes? Hours? Certainly, Nicky’s knees had to be aching, but he diligently worked Joe’s cock with his hand and lips, alternating between attempting to deep throat him and suckling on the end of his cock. It was by no means the most skillful blowjob he had ever received, but Joe was charmed by anything Nicky did and he couldn’t help but think it was the best experience he’d ever had.

“Nicky,” Joe warned, tugging on the teen’s hair as he felt himself teeter close to the edge.

Nicky glanced up at him, delight flickering in those bright eyes as he bobbed his head once more, holding Joe deep inside him and humming.

“Nicky,” Joe warned again, more frantic this time.

Joe sighed with relief as the teen finally pulled back, popping off Joe’s cock with a gasp. He kept stroking Joe with firm, brisk flicks of his wrist, tilting his head back and gazing up with an eager expression on his face.

“Come, amore,” Nicky said. “On my face, like I said.”

That was all Joe needed and he groaned, his cock twitching wildly in Nicky’s hand as he finally began to come. Thick white ropes painted Nicky’s face in spurts, covering his mouth, his cheek, and over his nose.

Joe was happy that Nicky instinctively closed his eyes when another spurt of come painted his face, some of it landing close to his eyes and over his forehead. He hadn’t the mental strength to advise Nicky one way or the other at the moment.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Joe said as he reached down, wiping some of the come away from his lover’s beautiful eyes.

“Mmm,” Nicky hummed as his eyelashes fluttered open slowly. “Is it okay?”

Joe let out a breathless laugh and smiled.

“Oh, my love, it’s more than okay,” Joe said, and he rubbed his thumb over Nicky’s mouth, spreading the white sticky come over his soft red lips.

“And did you like it?” Nicky asked coyly as he turned his head and sucked the tip of Joe’s thumb into his mouth. Joe felt his softening cock give a valiant twitch at the sight.

“I loved it,” Joe answered breathlessly.

“Good,” Nicky said as he opened his eyes fully and gave him a bright smile. Joe felt his mouth go dry and his knees go weak at the sight of Nicky on his knees, Joe's come splashed over his face as he beamed up at him. He laughed again though when Nicky licked his lips and grimaced at the bitter taste of his seed.

“Come,” Joe said, pulling Nicky up and chuckling when the teenager’s knees popped. “Let’s wash you up.”

“Oh, and the toys?” Nicky said, looking over at the front door where the shopping bag had been abandoned.

“Yes, those too,” Joe said. “Go get them.”

Joe tapped Nicky gently on the ass and watched with interest as he shuffled over, bending down to pick the bag up.

“You said that they needed to be washed first?” Nicky asked. “Even though they’re new?”

“Yes,” Joe said with a shrug. “You should always wash anything before you put it inside you.”

“Hmm, makes sense,” Nicky said as he pulled out the box containing his new bright blue dildo. “I want to use this one first…. but I think we can save the butt plugs for last.”

“Okay,” Joe said, feeling light-headed again. This boy would be the death of him.

Nicky lined his newly cleaned toys up on the end of the bed, stroking and examining each one of them carefully. He smiled as Joe came up behind him and pulled him into an embrace, his arms wrapped loosely around his stomach as he pressed a kiss to Nicky’s neck.

“Hmm, so you still want to use the dildo first?” Joe asked, pressing his bare body against his lover’s.

Nicky rubbed back against him with a smile, enjoying the feel of Joe’s soft cock pressing against the sensitive skin of his ass. He’d washed himself thoroughly in the shower while Joe took care of the toys, his lover promising to show him how to care for them properly himself after they’d been broken in.

“Yes, I think so,” Nicky said thoughtfully as he stroked the plastic phallus in his hand, getting a feel for the difference in size and texture as he compared it to his lover's cock. 

“I can’t wait to see you fuck yourself with it,” Joe whispered into Nicky’s ear as he reached down and grabbed a fistful of ass.

Nicky chuckled as he pushed back into Joe’s warm grip. He turned to face Joe, his love’s hands falling to his sides as he broke out of his embrace. Nicky wrapped his arms around Joe’s waist and pressed a kiss to Joe’s lips.

“You’re not ready yet, are you?” Nicky whispered as they broke apart with a sigh.

“Not yet,” Joe said, pulling back and glancing down at his unresponsive cock as it lay dormant next to Nicky’s half-hard length. “But I’ll be ready to go again once you’ve managed to wear yourself out a bit.”

“Hmmm,” Nicky said as he pressed another kiss to his lips. “Can you sit against the headboard for me and watch?”

“…yeah,” Joe said after a moment, his cock giving a valiant twitch as it tried to revive itself. “You’re going to put on a show for me, amore?”

“Yes, I think so,” Nicky said, smiling as he pulled away and grabbed the plastic bag from the floor. Joe had grabbed condoms and a large bottle of lube; his own half-empty travel-sized lube not nearly adequate for their needs.

“Right,” Joe said as he sat on the bed and shuffled over to sit against the headboard, his long legs stretched out in front of him as he watched Nicky throw the lube and a string of condoms onto the bed.

“So you said I should use one of these for this right,” Nicky said thoughtfully as he looked down at the condoms and then at his new dildo.

“Yes,” Joe said, “Have you ever used a condom before?”

“Eh, once,” Nicky said, blushing as he picked one up and tore the wrapper open. “In health class.”

Joe snickered as the rubber fell out and onto the bed, Nicky cursing as he tried to grab it before it fell.

“Hold it like that,” Joe said once he saw that Nicky was holding it the right way up. “And pinch the tip.”

“I know, tesoro,” Nicky said with a roll of his eyes as he climbed onto the bed, laying down on his side next to Joe’s legs. He grabbed the dildo, pinched the tip of the condom and slowly rolled it down the shiny blue length. “There we go.”

“Very good,” Joe said with a smile as he leaned back against his pile of pillows. “Now you have to fuck yourself open with your fingers for me.”

Nicky glanced up at Joe, his gaze heated and his pupils blown wide as they both remembered when Nicky had rode his own finger’s and then Joe’s just the day before.

“Alright,” Nicky said as he snatched the bottle of lube and opened the seal. “Move your legs.”

Nicky pushed Joe out of his way, and Joe obediently curled his legs up toward his body, his eyes never once leaving his lover’s figure.

Nicky poured a generous amount of lube into his hand, having learned from his previous experiences that more was always better. He kneeled on the bed facing Joe as he reached behind to rub his fingers against his entrance, wetting the rim thoroughly before he decided to wriggle his index finger inside.

Joe leaned to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of what Nicky was doing.

“Can you turn around, habibi?” Joe asked, feeling desperate to see his lover fingering himself as Nicky gasped and blushed.

“No,” Nicky moaned, and Joe thought he might have managed to fit the second finger inside just then. “Be patient, Joe.”

Joe banged his head back against the headboard as he tried to let Nicky do as he pleased, though he thought he would go mad with desire to see and touch the teen as he fucked himself on his own hand.

Nicky moaned again, leaning forward until his face was on the mattress, just a few inches from Joe’s knees as his fingers dug deeper. All Joe could see was the plush, round curve of Nicky’s asscheeks, but nothing beyond that. Nicky had his arm underneath him and Joe caught the slight movement in the limb that told him how hard Nicky was trying to get himself ready for his new toy.

“Are you, uh,” Joe coughed as his throat went dry and his spent cock twitched in anticipation against his thigh. “Are you almost ready?”

Nicky didn’t answer him, just panted harder as his arm moved faster and faster until Joe wondered if Nicky was looking to get himself off first. Joe reached out a hand to touch Nicky’s back, the wide expanse of soft, white skin was already glistening with sweat and it was scalding to the touch. Nicky whole body jerked as Joe touched him.

“No,” Nicky moaned as his head lifted to look at Joe, his eyes damp and his mouth open. He closed his moth and swallowed, lifting himself up slightly as he pushed Joe’s hand off him. “Hands on the headboard, tesoro. Don’t touch me until I tell you too.”

Joe said nothing, trying to ignore the rising swell of desire inside him as he followed Nicky’s instructions.

“Very good,” Nicky said with a smile as he pulled his arm out from under him. He kissed Joe’s knee gently before he sat up, grinning wider as he caught sight of Joe’s slowly thickening cock. “Now, time to use my new toy.”

Nicky picked up the blue, sparkling monstrosity, and then he took some more lube and slicked the outside of the condom before he placed it upright on the bed.

“Like this I suppose?” Nicky asked himself, and Joe watched patiently as Nicky positioned himself over the toy, holding it carefully as he lowered himself onto it as he had with Joe’s cock.

Nicky made a frustrated noise as it didn’t quite work, the soft surface of the bed not giving him the support he needed. He shifted onto his back with a huff, putting himself on full display. Apparently taking mercy on Joe as he allowed him to see everything. Joe swallowed as he caught sight of the little pink hole nestled between Nicky’s spread thighs.

Nicky held the toy awkwardly as the base as he aimed it toward his hole, Joe watching as the thick blue plastic cockhead slid over Nicky’s rim, much to the teen’s frustration. After a moment he managed to position it correctly, and both Nicky and Joe sighed as the toy was finally plunged into that sweet hole, the puckered edges spreading and gripping the thick shaft firmly.

Nicky was eager, but seemed to know his own limits as he worked the toy slowly inside himself. He pushed until he wiggled in discomfort before pulling it out and starting the process all over again. Eventually he managed to work the entire toy in up to the base, and Nicky sighed with relief as the fake plastic balls pressed up against his ass.

“You look amazing, Nicky,” Joe couldn’t help but say. And it was true.

His young love was sprawled out before him like a feast, leaning back and holding himself up on one arm as the other pressed the toy deeper inside him, his legs were spread and his heels dug into the mattress as his hole clenched around the fake cock that had invaded it.

“How does it feel?” Joe asked, his hands gripping the headboard tightly to stop himself from touching.

“Good,” Nicky moaned as he pulled the dildo out to the tip and then slowly pushed it back inside. “Um, it’s different than having you inside me, but…”

“It’s harder, isn’t it?” Joe asked with a smile. “More unyielding.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Nicky said as he picked up the pace. He’d clearly learned from Joe where to find his own prostate and he tilted the toy inside him until he jerked his hips up, threw his head back, and moaned louder.

After that Nicky fucked himself hard, the only thing stopping him from railing himself as hard as Joe could himself was his own failing strength. Nicky whimpered as his arm began to cramp and he slowed down, pushing the dildo deeper inside and twisting it about as he shuddered from the stimulation.

“I want you to fuck yourself like this for me when I’m gone, Nicky,” Joe said as he pictured it in his mind. “I want you to facetime me and point the camera directly at your beautiful hole while you fuck yourself for my pleasure.”

“Yes, yes,” Nicky said as he leaned back entirely, the strength in his other arm failing him. He opened his legs wider and lifted his hips as he switched hands and the toy plunged into Nicky again and again as the teen’s cock leaked copious amount of precome over his stomach.

“Are you going to come like this?” Joe asked, leaning forward as much as he could as he watch that thick blue rod fuck that beautifully round ass over and over, the sight of it hypnotic.

“Yes,” Nicky hissed before he shook his head no.

Joe laughed and thought that Nicky was having trouble keeping up the pace he needed to come untouched. His boy had been spoiled these last few days and probably thought it was normal to come like that now. 

“What’s wrong, habibi?” Joe teased as Nicky’s legs began to shake and he switched hands again, ruining the pace he’d built up.

“It’s not enough,” Nicky whined as he thumped his head back against the mattress.

“Do you want help?” Joe asked eagerly, hoping that Nicky would let him.

“No,” Nicky said, still panting as he tried to work the dildo harder. “Mmm, not yet.”

“Okay,” Joe said, his voice strained as he watched the provocative show with frustration. If he had been at his home in Paris and Nicky fucking himself on their bed in Florence, it wouldn’t have been half as trying. To be within touching distance of Nicky and to not be allowed the pleasure? It was the sweetest kind of torture.

Nicky panted some more, trying so hard to get himself off and growling when he couldn’t quite manage it.

“Joe,” Nicky finally cried, releasing his hold on the toy and pushing his hips up toward his lover. “Please.”

Joe wasted no time and he covered Nicky’s body with his own, sliding between those open legs so perfectly that it felt like coming home. Joe kissed Nicky’s open mouth sweetly as he reached down between them and grabbed hold of the toy’s base. He clenched it firmly and pulled it out slowly, swallowing Nicky’s moan as he nearly removed it entirely before pressing it back inside.

Joe nudged one of Nicky’s thighs up farther, until it was raised as high as it could go and Nicky was fully spread open for him. Joe smiled and he began to fuck him with the toy. His pace was steady, slow, but he built up the pace quickly, meeting Nicky’s eager thrusts against his hand with a wet smack.

“That feels so good Joe,” Nicky moaned as he raised a hand and gripped Joe’s shoulder, tight enough that Joe thought he might find bruises later. “Right… ohhh, right there. Please, faster. I-“

Nicky moaned loudly as Joe tilted the toy upwards, brushing against his sweet spot on the next thrust. His lover rolled his hips down onto him, matching his rhythm. Joe groaned against Nicky’s hair as he pressed wet kisses to his lover’s forehead. He was achingly hard, his heavy cock pressed against Nicky’s plush thigh as he fucked him with his new dildo.

“Let’s use the prostate massager next,” Joe said whispered into Nicky’s ear, ignoring the soft moans and squirming underneath him as best he could for his sanity's sake.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Nicky said, rubbing his head against Joe’s chin as he shook and trembled. Joe pushed Nicky’s spread thigh up higher, tilting his hips to get a better angle, before he railed Nicky hard and fast. He aimed for his prostate relentlessly, eager to see Nicky come again without a single touch to his leaking red cock.

Nicky gasped, still holding onto Joe as he kept completely still, holding a position that had his toes curling it was so perfect. He shuddered before his hips began to jerk wildly against Joe’s hand and the toy. Nicky smacked his hand against Joe’s arm as he sobbed, his body undulating as he tried to ride out the waves of his orgasm.

“There we go,” Joe whispered as he slowed his pace, coming to a pause with the toy still deep inside Nicky. He watched as his lover jerked and shook in his embrace. “You did so well, I’m so proud of you, Nicky.”

Nicky mewled in response, and after a few moments pushed weakly against the arm still pressing the toy inside him up to the hilt.

Joe laughed and sat up, kneeling on the bed between Nicky’s spread legs. He twisted the dildo a little bit just to hear Nicky groan and watch him twitch a little. The sight of his abused rim grasping weakly around the dildo made Joe’s cock throb with sympathy. He took pity on Nicky after a moment and slowly slid the cock out, Joe chuckling as Nicky sobbed with oversensitivity. Nicky’s hole gaped for a moment, winking at Joe as it slowly closed again, and Joe reached out to rub his thumb across the rim gently, laughing when Nicky attempted to kick him.

He threw the toy to the side and then climbed back over Nicky, pressing kisses up his chest until he reached Nicky’s mouth. They exchanged lazy, sloppy kisses as Joe wrapped his arms around his lover, cradling him in his arms as he recovered.

“So how did you like using your toy?” Joe asked after a few moments of lying on the bed together. Joe had laid down, pulling Nicky to rest half on top of him with the teen’s head on his shoulder. Nicky had wrapped a leg around Joe’s thigh and was clinging to him like a limpet.

“Mmm, it was good,” Nicky said lethargically as he nuzzled his face against Joe’s chest. “I like having you inside me better.”

“Oh?” Joe asked, tilting his head to look down at Nicky, though all he could see was tousled brown hair.

“Yeah,” Nicky sighed. “Warmer… and bigger.”

Joe chuckled softly as he ran a hand through Nicky’s hair, scratching Nicky’s scalp gently with his fingernails and was satisfied to hear him shiver and moan.

“Are you ready to go again?” Joe asked, trying to ignore the persistent throb between his legs. It was impossible to go soft with Nicky’s naked and freshly fucked body plastered against him.

“Yes,” Nicky said, popping his head up to look at Joe, his eyes dark and full of desire. The teen reached down and grasped Joe’s cock, making him gasp. “How do you want to do it?”

Joe coughed, pulling Nicky’s hand away from him as he sat up. He was getting too excited.

“Do you want to stay on your back?” Joe asked as he rolled back onto Nicky, laying between his splayed legs and pressing their groins together.

Nicky hummed thoughtfully as he wrapped his arms around Joe’s waist and rubbed his back. Joe rocked up against Nicky instinctively in response.

“I’m tired,” Nicky said. “Fuck me like this, amore.”

Joe laughed, pressing a kiss to Nicky’s lips before sitting up again and pulling Nicky onto his lap by his thighs. He pressed his thick, leaking cock against Nicky’s stretched hole. He loved seeing himself pressed against his lover, his cock riding the lovely plush cheeks before dipping in between his legs to that open hole.

“Hey,” Nicky said as a condom hit his chest. “Forgetting something? The results aren’t back yet.”

“Ah,” Joe said, the fog of arousal slowing down his brain function as he looked down at this throbbing cock pressing against Nicky’s ready hole. “Right, um, yes.”

Joe tore open the condom and rolled it over his cock, hissing as he had to stroke his sensitive length a few times to get it on properly. He grabbed the lube while he was at it and poured some into his hand.

“Let’s get you lubed up properly,” Joe said. “Should have done that before. Wouldn’t want you to be out of commission for later.”

“What, no,” Nicky protested as he spread his legs a little wider for Joe. “I’m ready.”

“Oh? I thought you wanted to do this properly?” Joe teased as he applied more lube against Nicky’s sensitive rim and pushed some of the cool gel into Nicky. Nicky threw his head back and groaned as Joe fucked him with his fingers.

“Please,” Nicky begged, wiggling his ass against Joe’s hand as he eyed his cock intently as it bobbed against Joe’s stomach.

“Yes, yes,” Joe said as he leaned down again to kiss Nicky. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed his cock, stroking it and holding it at the hilt as he pressed into Nicky.

Nicky groaned against his lips before reaching up and putting a hand against the back of Joe’s head to deepen the kiss. Joe continued the slow press inside him, pleased that he had bought his young lover a toy smaller than himself so he could still enjoy stretching Nicky open on his cock.

Nicky broke the kiss, panting as Joe pressed his cock into him up to the hilt, driving him mad with its overwhelming heat and girth. Joe stopped once his hips were pressed tight to Nicky’s ass, and he shifted them slightly, trying to get a better angle and managing to make Nicky gasp from the slight stimulation. Joe groaned low in his throat as he pressed his head against Nicky’s shoulder and started to thrust his hips, the slide of his cock into Nicky’s hole driving him wild as he slowly sped up.

Nicky was clenching hard around the thick length fucking into him, and he wished that they’d been able to get the test results from the clinic the same day. He missed the feel of Joe’s bare cock and the extra friction; the slick slide of the condom against his hole reminded him too much of the hard, unyielding toy, but the press of Joe’s body against his own, the smack of his hips, the soft lips against his shoulder had him melting into the mattress.

He wished that Joe could come inside him again right then, and cursed himself for wanting Joe to fuck him responsibly. He’d loved feeling his lover’s cock twitch inside him and to feel his thick come pouring out of him afterward. He’d loved the care Joe had taken to clean him up every time, the gentle press of a washcloth against his sensitive skin. He choked as Joe picked up the pace, fucking him harder and making his spent cock twitch with interest. 

“Are you going to get hard for me again, habibi?” Joe asked as he worked his hips, grinding against Nicky as hard as he could for a moment, loving the feel of his lover wrapped tight around him despite the barrier between them. “Can you come again so soon?”

“Noo,” Nicky whined, shaking his head as he clung to Joe harder, riding waves of pleasure that he didn’t know what to do with.

“I think you can,” Joe said with a huff as he pressed Nicky’s legs down until his lover was completely folded in half. “I love it when you come on my cock.”

Nicky sobbed as Joe picked up the pace, knees spread wide and digging into the mattress as he drilled him. Joe focused only on plowing Nicky’s hole, determined to get himself off and possibly his lover if he was lucky enough to manage it. If not, well, it wasn’t a big deal. He wanted to introduce Nicky to his new app-controlled prostate massager next and Joe couldn’t decide if it would be better to finish him off with it after Joe was finished fucking him or to work him up to orgasm for a third time with the new toy.

In the end, Nicky made the decision for him as he shook, oversensitive and mindless with pleasure as he came again. His cock was still soft as he came, a true prostate orgasm, and Joe groaned deep in his throat as the tight pucker spasmed around his cock. He pressed himself deep inside, imagining he was spilling into Nicky bare as he came.

Nicky shivered in Joe’s arms, tears pouring from the corners of his eyes as he grasped at Joe, pulling his head from his shoulder up to his face for a kiss. Joe smiled, raising a hand to wipe the tears from Nicky’s eyes as they pressed gentle, nearly chaste, kisses to each other’s lips.

Once Joe had softened, he pulled out, holding onto the condom at the base as he did so. Joe disposed of the used condom in the small wastebasket at the side of the bed before he hopped off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Nicky asked weakly, his voice completely wrecked as he propped himself up on shaky elbows to watch Joe exit the bedroom.

“I’m just getting a washcloth, my love,” Joe said with a wink. He loved the sight of Nicky freshly fucked and sprawled out on the puffy white duvet, a collection of sex toys surrounding him as he panted.

He couldn’t wait to use the other toys on him next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Joe uses the prostate massager on Nicky!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can say hi to me on tumblr @ [sholeh675](https://sholeh675.tumblr.com).
> 
> Extra Note:  
> If you did not like this story for whatever reason, especially after reading the warning tags, please don't give into temptation and leave negative feedback. We're all here to indulge in fantasies about fictional characters and it's not cool to shame people. Fandom should be a safe space, although that often isn't the case.
> 
> Please keep in mind that we're all people who are sharing content from a place of passion and love and that all the work we do here is unpaid labor. The world is already terrible enough right now, we don't need to spread more hate than we've already been given.
> 
> I appreciate any kudos, lovely comments or anyone who just enjoyed the story. You're the best.


End file.
